


Dangerous 2: Change

by YourPowerIsLimitless



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPowerIsLimitless/pseuds/YourPowerIsLimitless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sequel to Dangerous] It's been six months and Korra is ready to return to the outside world. Almost. Now that her secrets are out there, it's going to take some time to adjust. Especially with reports of darks spirits attacks surfacing and going through a change that could drastically impact you and everyone around you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: HEYO! Welcome to the sequel of Dangerous! First things are always first: if you haven't read Dangerous, please, please, PLEASE read it to avoid confusion! I'd hate for you to confused and I want you enjoy the story! I'm happy to tell you that I have big plans for this story (hence the name 'Change') and it will somewhat go along the storyline of season two. This time, I will include the main antagonist (Unalaq) rather than ignore them like I did with Amon.

Hope you enjoy!

...

~No POV~

Sounds of labored breathing and grunting were coming from behind the gym doors. Heavy blows landed on dense material. It was early in the morning, the sun just starting to climb into the sky. Inside the gym Korra was practicing with a punching bag, her hair clinging to her forehead and sweat developing on the back of her neck. Her eyes were focused on the bag before her as she struck it in the side again and brought her arms in front of her as if she were blocking herself from someone. She turned on her toes and lifted her left leg up, connecting her heel with the bag. She flinched inwardly at the feeling of needles being stuck in her chest and dropped her leg. She sighed heavily and took a seat on the nearby bench, grabbing her water bottle and taking a drink from it.

"Almost..." she muttered. "But not yet..."

After being bedridden for three months, Korra was finally well enough to at least practice getting back into action as she had been doing for the rest of the past three months. Being half wolf, her injuries fixed themselves rather quickly. Not as quickly as she would have liked, but her injuries were very serious. There were instances where she could still feel the electricity covering her body and the claw slowly crushing her. She shuddered slightly and closed her eyes. She found it hard to believe that only six months had passed since everything had happened.

Her ears twitched, picking up the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door. Korra smiled to herself, already aware of who it was. The door slid open and the footsteps continued until they stopped in front of her.

"Figures." a mocking tone said, giggling. "Can't take a break, can you?"

"You know how much I love the thought of fighting a punching bag that can't fight back." Korra said, looking up.

Her girlfriend, Asami Sato, stood before her with a grin on her face. She stood up and placed her hand at Asami's waist, pulling her close to kiss her. Asami placed her arms around Korra's neck and kissed her back.

"Tenzin did say you had to take it easy." she said after a minute. "Why do you think he hasn't let you do any sparring practices?"

"I'm not in as bad of shape as I was six months ago." Korra said. "I have all my bending back and I've even somewhat mastered air."

"Have you tried going into your wolf form?" Asami asked.

"No, Tenzin wants me to wait a little longer before I do." Korra said.

"At least you're listening to him." Asami said.

"Yeah, yeah, how rare is that?" Korra said jokingly.

Asami took a few seconds to fully assess Korra. With just her arms around her neck she could feel that Korra was getting physically stronger again, but there were still the little things. The way Korra's breathing seemed to falter at times because it hurt to take deep breaths, the way Korra moved her arm sometimes, and the scars from the electricity going over her shoulder and around her torso below her chest. Asami instinctively ran her hand along Korra's shoulder thoughtfully, her touch light. Korra stared at her with watchful eyes, Asami's touch raising goosebumps.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Asami's hand continued downward to under the wraps concealing Korra's breasts and trailed along the edge where the rest of her scar was sticking out. "Nothing...I just..." She trailed off and looked Korra in the eyes. "I'm..."

"Hey," Korra's voice came to her soothingly. "It's alright. Everything is behind us now."

"Still, it hurts to think that my father did this to you." Asami said, biting her lip.

Korra frowned and leaned forward, kissing Asami tenderly. Asami sighed, giving in to the distraction. Her spirits lifted almost immediately and she was thankful for her thoughts going to much happier places. She felt better in Korra's embrace, to know that Korra was still there to do so. Her heart skipped when Korra nipped at her lower lip playfully and she pulled back.

"Don't do something you're going to regret, Avatar." she said teasingly, though she tried to make her voice threatening.

Korra wasn't phased. She pulled her closer by her waist and smirked. "Who said I was going to regret it?" There was a challenging but playful growl hidden in her tone and Asami felt the threat of fire smoldering in the pit of her stomach. A blushed formed across her cheeks and Korra laughed.

"I don't think Tenzin would mind if we used one of the bench presses." she said.

Asami shoved her back slightly by her chest with caution as to not to hurt her, flustering deeper. "Oh, shut up." she muttered.

"I'm only kidding." Korra said, still laughing. "You'd destroy me in this state."

"So I take it we should wait for you guys outside?" A new voice said.

The couple looked up, finding Kuvira, Bolin and Mako standing in the there.

"Would it kill you to keep your mouth shut for two minutes?" Asami said with a roll of her eyes.

"And miss out on making fun of you two?" Kuvira said. "Don't even joke like that!"

"Aw, come on, Kuv." Bolin said, smiling. "Leave 'em alone."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you guys, but what are you doing here?" Korra said as she grabbed her shirt from the bench.

"It's your first day back to school." Mako said. "We figured we could all go together."

"Yeah, about that..." Korra said, averting her gaze to the floor. "I think I'm gonna skip school today."

"What?" Asami asked. "Why?"

Korra shrugged, putting her hand behind her head. "I...I don't know. Now that everyone knows I'm the Avatar and part wolf, I don't want to go there and have them look at, think of, or treat me any different."

The four friends glanced at each other. They could understand Korra's discomfort with returning to the outside world after being "exposed", but they didn't want that to interfere with Korra trying to return to having a somewhat normal life.

"Korra, just because people knew who you are now, that won't change you as a person." Asami said.

"Besides," Kuvira said, throwing her fist into the palm of her hand. "If anyone tries to pull anything, they'll have to answer to us."

"Yeah, you know we always got your back." Mako said.

"Thanks, guys, but I just don't think it's time." Korra said.

"Come on, Korra!" Bolin said in a high pitched voice as he took Pabu from his shoulder. "School just won't be the same without you, we'll miss you!"

Korra laughed. "Alright, Pabu." she said. "I'll go to school." She pulled her shirt over her head and growled in discomfort. There was a sharp pain in her arm and shoulder. Asami carefully grabbed the edge of the shirt and and helped her finish putting it on. "Thanks."

"No problem." Asami said.

"Wow, 'Sami, never thought I'd see you putting clothes on her." Kuvira said.

Asami gritted her teeth and Korra stifled a laugh. She looked behind her at the clock. "I think I'll go to my room and just clean up a bit. There's no time for an actual shower."

"Go ahead, we'll wait for you outside." Mako said as he started out the door.

"Or would you prefer to join her, Asami?" Kuvira said.

"You know what, Kuvira?!" Asami said as she followed them out.

Korra shook her head and laughed she followed them out herself, shutting the gym door behind her.

~Korra~

I still wasn't so sure about going to school. I had a feeling that I was going end up being everyone's center of attention the second I walked through the school doors. I was staring at myself in the mirror, debating whether or not to wear my hood to cover my ears. I laid them down flat against my head and bit my lip. I was being so self conscious. I shouldn't of had to fear what people would think of me, but I did. A lot. It was one thing to hide the scars I had. Just put on a shirt and I was done, save for the few that tended to streak out from under my sleeves. The red skin pulsed in the mirror when I looked at it and I tugged my sleeve down a bit more. Maybe it wasn't another thing after all.

In the mirror's reflection, I saw my door open and Tenzin stepped in.

"Tenzin." I said, my voice awkwardly small.

"Your friends are waiting for you." he said.

"I know." I said. "I'm just...kind of second guessing myself here." I turned to face him. "I don't want to hide who I am, but I don't want to be stared at either."

"I can't tell you what decision to make." Tenzin said. "But I can tell you to do whatever feels right."

"That's just it!" I exclaimed. My ears twitched, agitated. "I don't know what feels right!"

"Korra, no one is going to blame you if you keep to yourself." Tenzin said.

I groaned and dropped my head in my hands. "Everyone's going to expect me to live up to your father's legacy." I muttered. "But I'm not Aang!"

"You're right, you're not." Tenzin said. I felt his hand on my shoulder. "You're Korra, and you're going to live up to your own legacy."

"How?" I asked, looking up at him.

He smiled fondly and patted my shoulder. "You'll figure it out. Now, let's get you to the docks so you won't be late."

~time skip~

We all took Asami's car to school, the Arctic Wolf. She parked in the parking lot and we all got out. I stared up at the school as it loomed over me, like it was daring me to enter it. I swallowed and Asami came to my side, taking my hand. Mako, Bolin and Kuvira walked up to me, smiles on their faces. I forced one of my own and they surrounded me almost protectively as we made our way to the school. Other students were already on their way inside or just arriving and my heart skipped. The more students that arrived, the more I worried that I would be swarmed. Asami squeezed my hand, sensing my panic. So far, no one had noticed me. We reached the school stairs.

"We got your back." Mako said confidently.

I nodded, understanding, we started up the stairs. Kuvira pulled the doors open.

Silence. That's all we were met with. Silence and eyes. It was like something out of a movie or a show. I bit back a whine and my ears flattened against my head. I didn't wear my hood, but, in that moment, I wished I did. Asami looked at me, another second of a heartbeat passing, and the hallway was drowned with noise.

"...the Avatar..!"

"...her ears, they're so cute..!"

"..Is that Korra..?"

I winced from the noise and stepped back as the crowd of students came forward, trying to talk to me and get my attention. Asami laughed at my blush and Kuvira stepped forward in front of us with Bolin and Mako, putting her arms out.

"Alright, alright, people! Back it up!" Kuvira said, then closed her hand into a fist. "Don't make me use persuasion!"

The crowd fell back, but the murmurs didn't cease. Kuvira cleared a path for us in the sea of students and we walked through the hall with every single eye on us. It was unnerving, to say the least. My ears remained against my head and my eyes casted to the floor. My heart pounded in my ears and Asami placed her hand on my cheek, turning my head for me to face her. Her green eyes sparkled with reassurance and a smile graced her lips.

"Just focus on me." she whispered.

I nodded and gave a small smile, thankful that she managed to turn herself into a distraction. My gaze remained locked with hers until we made it to our classroom. The students standing there quickly moved out of the way and Bolin opened the door. We followed him inside.

~time skip~

~Asami~

First period went by about as bad as we could've expected. No one could keep their attention off of Korra for more than a few seconds and it was really stirring up jealousy in me. Of course, I knew it didn't mean anything (though there were a few girls that were testing my patience when their eyes were everywhere but on Korra's face) and I was just being overprotective, but I could feel Korra's discomfort through the imprint and I reached across the isle to take her hand. She looked at me from the corner of her eyes. I noticed that her ears had been down all period.

"Korra?" I said quietly.

Her ears twitched when I spoke her name and she looked at me fully. It was evident in her eyes that was still freaked out about being in school, despite that she kept her poker face. "I'm fine." she said evenly.

I was inclined to believe her had it not of been for the dimmed light in her eyes.

When the bell rang we had to separate for second period. She had Opal in that class so I had no doubt that she would keep an eye on her, but I hated to leave her alone while she tried to readjust to school. All of second period I was fidgeting and looking at the clock, wishing that timebending was a thing. Time passed agonizingly slow and when the bell finally rang, I flew from my chair to the door, in a hurry to get to the fourth floor. I was on the second and I ended up skipping stairs. When I reached the top of them, there was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around, only to be met with cold blue eyes and a hair curl that needed a serious style change.

"Asami Sato."

"What do you want, Tahno?" I asked through my teeth.

"Oh, nothing really." he said, though the smirk on his face said different. "Just wanted to welcome you back to school."

"You and I both know that's bullshit." I said, crossing my arms. "You never talk to anyone unless you're looking for trouble. Unless you're still mad about Bolin and Mako beating you and your precious Wolfbats last month."

His eyes showed the slightest bit of anger at my comment. The month before was the Pro-bending Tournament, and the Fire Ferrets had gone up against Tahno's White Fall Wolfbats. He was the waterbender for the team. His had such a pompous attitude and acted like he was the greatest at everything. You would think that after being beaten by a bunch of amateurs, he'd be knocked off his high horse. Nope.

"I'll let that slide, Sato, only because your girlfriend is the Avatar." he said coolly. He circled around me to stand in the doorway. "I've just come to tell you to stay on the lookout."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Some people here don't agree with Korra being here, others want some of her." He stepped aside and I could see Korra standing up the hall, leaning against the lockers. Two girls came up from the hallway on the other side of her. They looked at Korra and blushed deeply. Instantly, I felt my face grow hot. Tahno grinned at my reaction and turned around. "Just be careful."

With that, he started up the hall. I walked behind him to get to Korra. As he passed by her, he nodded at her and raised a hand, sticking out to fingers and aiming them up after tapping his forehead. "Avatar Korra."

Korra watched him, confused as I came to her side and took her hand. "Who was that?" she asked.

"No one important." I said, masking my disgust. "Come on, let's get to gym."

...

Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the very late publish! I got two new video games, worked on the next chapter for Games We Play, and spent time with my friend on his birthday. But it's here now, and I hope you enjoyed enough to stick around!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Spirits, you're actually reading the next chapter? Awesome! Makes me happy you've decided to continue on :)I think things will start to pick up when I start going for the season 2 storyline, so it might be a little slow right now.

...

~Asami~

We made it to gym without attracting any serious attention, but we didn't expect to be in the clear forever. There were more students in gym than any of our other classes, which meant more "paparazzi".

"You know," I teased, looking at Korra. "I thought you'd be a little more confident."

Korra laughed and looked back at me as we drew closer to the gym doors. "I think I left my confidence with my past self, when no one knew who I was."

"Oh, please. You've gone up against Equalists, you've been electrocuted, you've had your bones broken, and you're afraid of some high school kids?" I said, giggling.

"Hey, high school is just as scary as any mission." Korra retorted, though she kept her smile.

I found out just how right she was later on. We went into the locker rooms and into the bathroom stalls to change. I made it out last, Korra was already out on the gym floor. I put my backpack in the locker rooms and headed out the door into the gym. Everyone was doing warm-ups, running, jogging or walking around the gym. I spotted Korra opposite of me, jogging. To my surprise, she still didn't bother to cover her ears. I knew that she had brought her hat just in case, but I was actually happy that she didn't use it. She was in a tank top and basketball shorts. I started jogging to catch up with her when someone else, a girl I didn't recognize, appeared at her side. Korra seemed a bit alarmed, but kept her cool as the girl started talking to her. Korra slowed down to a walk, giving the girl her attention.

I felt an uneasiness sweep through me, one that certainly wasn't mine. I picked up the pace until I was a good distance away from them. If there was anything that I should worry about, I'd be able to move in at any time. It wasn't that jealousy came easy to me, but I didn't want to have to start something if I didn't have to.

"You know, I heard about your fight or whatever." the girl said.

Korra laughed a little. "Show me someone who hasn't."

"I just want to say it was really cool." she said. "Did you really go all wolf?"

"Uh, yeah." Korra said. Her ears started to lay down, but they stayed upright.

"That's really cool." the girl said. Her eyes moved up and down Korra's figure. "Do you work out a lot?"

"Yeah..." Korra said.

"You seem like it, your arms are incredible." Oh, spirits, could she do any worse?

"Thanks." Korra said, grinning.

I saw her hand move out towards Korra's arm and my feet moved on their own accord, moving me between the girl and Korra. Korra gave me a look while the girl glared at me.

"Sorry, she's taken." I said, trying to keep my expression fixed. "Move on."

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes, walking away. Korra burst out laughing and I looked at her, my eyebrow raised. "What?"

"What was that all about?" Korra asked.

I gave her a dumb look. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm serious." Korra said.

"You mean you couldn't tell she was flirting with you?" I said.

"She was?" Korra said, looking over her shoulder at the girl who had joined up with her friend.

"Oh, god." I groaned.

Korra looked back at me, her arm going around my waist. "You're jealous, aren't you?" she said, grinning. When I didn't say anything, she looked me in the eyes. "Hey, it doesn't matter. Even if she was-"

"She was."

"-that won't change anything." Korra finished. Her other hand moved my hair back, exposing the crescent moon. "Did you forget who I imprinted on?"

I blushed a little and looked to the side. "No..."

"No matter how many people come at me, guys or girls, I'll always belong to you." Korra said. She smirked. "Not to mention, I don't think anyone else would be able to keep me in check."

"It's not that much of a struggle." I said. "You're not that hard to handle."

"Sure." Korra laughed. "Whatever you say."

...

"I think you should just ignore him, 'Sami." Kuvira said in third period. "We both know how Tahno can be."

"Yeah, but I get this feeling he's not wrong." I said, staring at the classwork in front of me. "I mean, he's right about people wanting her. At gym this girl was flirting with her!"

"He just wants to get under your skin." Kuvira said.

"Well, it's working." I muttered.

"Besides, It's not like she flirted back." Kuvira nudged me with her elbow. "Then she would've been down for the count." She grinned evilly. "I can just imagine how she'd feel about getting an Asami Beat-Down."

"You mean like how you beat up that girl last week that tried to flirt with Bataar?" I mocked, smiling.

"Hey, she had what was coming to her!" Kuvira defended.

"I don't think she deserved being grinded into the ground with her face mashed in the dirt." I said.

Kuvira shrugged. "I use my earthbending where it's due."

"I think you abuse it sometimes." I said, picking up my pencil.

"That makes me think," Kuvira turned in her chair to look at me. "How are things going with Future Industries?"

I sighed. "Well, my dad really set a reputation for us. I've been trying to do everything I can with Varrick to get people to buy, but it's not looking so good." I closed my eyes. "We're almost bankrupt."

Kuvira laid a hand on my shoulder. "Forget about your father. You're going to do great things with the company."

"Well," I perked up a bit. "I have been working on designs for these planes. And I may have found the blueprints my father made for the electric gloves."

"What does that mean?" Kuvira asked.

"I'm going to reference them and design my own." I said.

"Why?"

"Well, you guys have your bending and I have...well, nothing." I shrugged. "If something happens, I want to be able to join in on the fight."

"Are you going to show us the prototype?" Kuvira said, a grin crossing her face.

"Of course." I said.

"Which reminds me," Kuvira said. "Have you told Korra yet?"

"No, not yet." I said. "She has enough to worry about as it is."

"Dude, this is serious! You're gonna have to tell her sometime." Kuvira said, grabbing my arm.

I pulled my arm from her grasp and rolled my eyes. "It's not that important right now. I'll tell her when it feels right, okay?"

Kuvira groaned. "I really don't understand you, Sato."

"You don't need to, Kuv." I said a little smugly.

~time skip~

~Korra~

"Woohoo!" I cheered, dissipating my air scooter and landing on my feet. I pumped my fist into the air. "I win!"

Jinora, Ikki and Meelo followed behind me and made their scooters disappear. Tenzin's brother, Bumi, waved the flag from the gate. "Avatar Korra is the winner!" he declared with a laugh.

"That's no fair!" Ikki said, coming up to me. "You can't use your Avatar state to win races!"

I stuck my tongue out at her. She was being a sore loser. "You were the one to initiate the race."

"You could've gone easier on them." Asami said from the finish line, laughing.

"Like I'm gonna lose to a seven year old." I said, crossing over to her. "What kind of Avatar would I be then?"

"The kind that knows how to use her abilities responsibly!"

From the temple, Tenzin was making his way towards us. He glared at me the closer he got. "Korra, how many times have I told you that the Avatar State is not meant to be used for fun and games?"

"It's the Avatar State." I said. "I'm the Avatar."

"That is not an excuse!" Tenzin said. "The Avatar State is not meant to be used as a booster rocket! You are toying with a dangerous power that you obviously don't appreciate!"

"Who appreciates it more than me?" I argued, starting to get upset until Asami touched my arm.

"Sweetie, he's right." she said, making me blush by using her nickname for me. "You're still not fully recovered. It's not safe."

"Not to mention you still haven't mastered airbending." Tenzin said.

"I have to mastered airbending!" I said. I stood back and my hands turned into fists. I sent waves of air in both directions, rustling the trees violently and feeling an uncomfortable strain in my shoulder and ribs. I gritted my teeth and stood up straight, looking back at Tenzin. "See?" I breathed. "Mastered."

"Looks pretty good to me." Bumi said with a smile.

Tenzin rolled his eyes and put his hand to his face. "Is it too late for you to unretire from the United Forces?"

"The paperwork's already gone through, little brother." Bumi said with a grin. He threw his arms around Tenzin's shoulders. "From now on, it's twenty-four seven 'Bumi Time!'"

Tenzin brushed Bumi's arm off his shoulder and looked at me. "You've mastered Korra Style airbending. Now you need to master real airbending." He reached into his robe and pulled out a scroll, unraveling it and revealing a map of the locations of the Air Temples. I groaned and crossed my arms as he continued to speak. "Hopefully, our trip to the Air Temples will give you the inspiration to look more deeply into your studies."

Jinora, Ikki and Meelo ran forward in front of me, excited grins on their faces and asking their own questions.

"Can we see where Grandpa Aang was born?" Jinora said.

"How many lemurs can I have?" Meelo asked and Tenzin sighed.

"I wanna get tattoos!" Ikki said. "But instead of arrows, I want lightning bolts!"

Jinora put her hand on her hip and looked at Ikki, annoyed. "You can't get lightning bolts, that doesn't make any sense."

"You don't make any sense!" Ikki said, looking up at her.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Meelo chanted, raising his fists. Asami and I looked at each other, laughing.

"No one is fighting!" Tenzin said, stepping forward and separating Ikki and Jinora. He looked back at me. "Going on this trip will be a great opportunity for me to give Korra the attention she needs."

"Great," I muttered, looking off to the side. My ears laid back. "More attention. I think I got enough of that at school today."

"I think I'll tag along just to see Vacation Tenzin." Bumi said.

"You're not invited." Tenzin said flatly.

I sighed and looked back at the kids, remembering that I had something to tell them and I perked up immediately. "Well, before we go on your father's Education Vacation, we're all going to the Glacier Spirits festival in my hometown at the South Pole!"

The kids cheered happily and began running around my legs, making me laugh. Asami smiled and looked at me. "The Glacier Spirits Festival?"

"It's just a festival to celebrate our culture's traditions." I explained. "They've got rides, games, and all kinds of fried food on sticks."

"And am I invited?" she said.

"Of course." I said with a side smile. "All I have to do is invite Mako, Bolin and Kuvira. We're actually leaving tomorrow night. We can arrive by morning."

"Sounds like fun." Asami said, taking my hand.

"Trust me, it is." I said.

"Daddy?" Meelo said, approaching Tenzin. "Do you think that strange woman will be there?"

"For the last time, Meelo, that's your grandmother." Tenzin said. "And yes, she will be there."

"And mom already invited me, so you can't say no." Bumi intervened. "I'll definitely get to see Vacation Tenzin!"

"Oh, this is going to be a long trip." Tenzin sighed heavily.

...

Author's Note: Yay, we're getting into season two! The action will finally start! Are you on the edge of your seat yet?

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Team Avatar arrive at the Southern Water Tribe.

Author's Note: Thanks, you guys, for your patience! Life's been hella hectic for me because life has a tendency of being an ass to me and finding enjoyment in it.

...

~Korra~

School was just as brutal as the day before. Which is why I was pretty happy when I got back to Air Temple Island to start packing to visit my home. Asami, Kuvira, Bolin and Mako would be on the island in a while to join us on the boat. Excited to finally escape my newly created hellhole I still had to call home, I ran to my room the second my feet hit the ground. I used my airbending to open the door before I reached it and practically slid in, ignoring the protests of my chest and shoulder. I winced inwardly as I dropped to my knees and pulled my suitcase out from under my bed. I'd had it for years, since I first moved there. I blew away the dust that had collected on the top and coughed, fanning it away from my face.

I unzipped it and opened it up, gazing inside at the empty lining. When I grew out of my old clothes, they were thrown away which eventually turned it into a hollow bag. My from growing wider, I bounded to my feet and went for my dressers, grabbing my sweater, my underclothes and wraps, and pajamas. We were going to stay for a couple of nights. I placed the clothes haphazardly into my suitcase, not bothering to fold them since there wasn't a lot, and zipped it closed. My ears twitched at the sound of footsteps approaching and my door slid open.

"Glad to see you're already packed." Tenzin said, a smile in his voice.

I looked up at him, returning the smile. "Of course! I haven't seen my parents since I was injured. I can't wait to see them again in less depressing matters." I remembered how hard it was for my mother to leave me when she saw me all bandaged up in my bed. I knew she would've stayed if my father had let her.

"I'm sure they're just as happy to see you as well." Tenzin said.

I stood up, brushing my hands together to rid the dust from them. "How long has it been since you've been to a Glacier Spirits Festival?"

"A while." he said. "When I was Councilman, I couldn't find the time to visit. If I didn't come and get you when you were twelve, it would've been much longer."

"Well, I'm sure the kids will enjoy themselves." I said. "I know how much I miss it."

Tenzin gave me another smile before disappearing to assist Pema in packing their kids' suitcases. Pema would be staying behind to keep an eye on the island, with Lin dropping in now and then to help with Rohan, the youngest of the Airbenders. She wasn't happy about it, but she couldn't just leave Pema alone on the island, especially since she wasn't a bender.

I went outside to Naga's stall and let her out. She tucked her head over my shoulder and I hugged her back, laughing. "Hey, girl." I said. I gently pulled her head back to stare at her as I scratched her head. "Ready to go home?"

She barked a reply as the rumbling of a boat neared the docks. I looked behind me and saw that it was my friends, Asami the driver, Mako and Kuvira sitting, and Bolin standing up in a position that much resembled a pirate. I laughed to myself as the pulled up beside the boardwalk, Bolin bounding off the boat.

"I heard there was going to be fried foods!" he said, and all of us burst out laughing.

...

We ended up leaving sooner than planned, which meant we wouldn't be arriving in the morning. If anything, we'd get there late evening or at night as long as we kept pace. On the boat, Asami and I sat side by side against Naga, who was sleeping behind us. She was telling me about the planes that she was making for some company in the Earth Kingdom.

"I think after a few more modifications, they'll be ready to ship." she said, sighing heavily. "It's no longer guaranteed though. My father left us with a real nice reputation."

"Still, at least you're doing something better than training." I said, not meaning to sound like a whiner. I pouted a bit and my ears fell back. "All I'm doing is meditating and listening to boring old Airbender legends while trying to learn how to become a master."

Asami took my hand and smiled gently. "Hey," she said, calling my attention. "Tenzin's just trying to make you the best Avatar you can be. You can't blame him for going a bit overboard. He wants to see you succeed."

"Yeah, but he could still back off a bit. Let me have some fun." I said, feeling a spark of anger. "If he thinks me going to high school is me having fun, I'd hate to burst his bubble."

"He'll loosen up when he thinks you're ready. The world knows who you are now, you need to be prepared for that." Asami said. Of course, through the bond of the imprint and by her tone, I could sense that there was an underlying meaning to 'the world knows who you are now'. I squeezed her hand reassuringly, smiling.

"Don't worry, the attention won't last forever." I said, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "Regardless, I'm still all yours at your disposal."

She couldn't help but laugh at that, shoving me slightly. "Like I'd get rid of you. It wouldn't be that easy even if I wanted to."

"You're right, I'd leave whoever you went after next running for the hills." I said, laughing aloud.

Asami grinned and threw herself at me before I could react. I didn't put up much of a resistance, and it wasn't long before she had me pinned against the floor of the boat, straddling me and holding my wrists above my head. Rather than flipping her over, which I could've easily done, I decided to tease her. "There's no soundproof walls on this boat." I said, smiling wickedly.

That got me a blush. "You're such a flirt, Avatar Korra." she said, leaning down to look at me properly. "You know that?"

"Thought that was a given." I said.

She giggled and kissed me. It was chaste, no hints of leading to anything that we wouldn't bother to ignore anyway, but there was a spark there. She moaned softly, locking our fingers together. We stayed in that position for a very short amount of time, being cut short by a soft growl from Naga and multiple pairs of footsteps. Asami pulled away, her expression giving away that she wasn't very happy. I smiled. Didn't matter what her intentions were, we were still being interrupted.

"Told you guys they couldn't wait." Kuvira's voice cut through the air.

"Why is it that whenever we're having a moment, you guys have to show up?" Asami asked as she sat up. She got off of me and I sat up as well, shaking my head and laughing.

"It's all in the timing." I said, making Asami roll her eyes.

~time skip~

~Asami~

It took what seemed like forever to reach the Southern Water Tribe, it was practically dark. I knew we were close when the air chilled and goosebumps rose on my bare arms. Korra took the liberty in taking off her own coat and handing it to me. I took it, but gave her a confused look.

"Won't you be cold?" I asked.

She laughed. "I grew up here, 'Sami. I'll be fine for a while. Besides," She tugged at the sleeve after I put it on. "I think you pull it off better than I do."

The boat pulled up to the docks and stopped with a small lurch. On the boardwalk, I could see a crowd of people down below, Korra's parents near the front. I had the honor of meeting them when they came to see her while she was still recuperating, but that was only for a short time. We'd be here for a couple of days, which would give us more time around each other. Korra saw her parents when she came up beside me and smiled, waving at them before she took my hand.

"Come on, they're waiting." she said with the eagerness of a child. I laughed.

We filed off the boat, passing a few men that had received our luggage, and Korra weaved me through the lingering pedestrians up to her parents. Her hand slipped from mine as she fell to her parent's embrace. Her father and mother wrapped their arms around her tightly but gingerly, still aware of how fragile she was.

"Mom, Dad, it's so good to see you!" Korra said as she backed away a bit. She looked at me, grinning. "I'm sure you guys remember Asami."

Her mother nodded, but her father gave me a stern look.

"I hope you've been keeping my daughter out of more trouble." he said, raising an eyebrow.

I flustered under his gaze. "I-uh-of course, sir." I stuttered.

"Knock it off, Dad." Korra said with a smile.

Her father laughed, his expression softening and he patted my shoulder a little roughly. "I'm only kidding."

"It's good to see you again." her mother said.

"Likewise." I replied, smiling in relief.

Off to the side, I could see Meelo, Jinora and Ikki hugging a tall woman with gray hair, standing beside another woman. Kya and Katara. Korra had told me a lot about them, how they were her mentors when she was learning waterbending. I hoped to get to know them. I knew Kya was Tenzin's sister, though she and Bumi were the "fun ones" as Korra described.

"Man, I can't believe all these people came out here to see us." Bolin said as he came up with Mako, Kuvira and Naga. Naga went up to Korra and bumped her nose against her cheek.

"Uh, actually, they came to see them." Korra said, pointing past us.

We all looked in that direction. There was a boat pulling up behind ours, it's color and symbol giving away that it was from a Water Tribe. And since it was pulling up, it had to of been from the Northern Water Tribe. The boat came to a halt and a platform laid out onto the boardwalk. At the top emerged a man with two identical...um...people flanking him. It was had to identify who was a boy and who was a girl. They descended down the platform in an almost graceful synchronization. From behind me, I heard a low whistle.

"Who are those lovely ladies?" Mako asked.

"That's Desna and Eska, with their father Unalaq." Korra answered, then added with a grin. "Desna's a guy."

Kuvira and I laughed under our breath while Mako gave an awkward cough, then cleared his throat.

"Right, I knew that." he muttered. "Um, which one is Desna?"

Korra didn't answer, she didn't get the chance to. The trio had reached us and the man in front, Unalaq, folded his arms behind him, his eyes solely focused on Korra's father. An uneasiness immediately settled in the air, one that wasn't very easy to ignore.

"Tonraq." Unalaq said.

"Brother." Tonraq said.

~time skip~

"So, they hate each other?" I asked Korra later on. We were riding Naga to her house, my arms tight around her waist. Her parents had left before us, the spectators wanting to speak to both Korra and her uncle. That had taken up a lot of time, and it was completely dark by the time they'd finished. Mako, Bolin and Kuvira decided to depart with Senna and Tonraq, ready to rest in the guest house.

Korra poked her lower lip out, thinking. "I wouldn't go so far as to say hate," she began, then reconsidered her words. "but they do a have a strong disliking for each other."

"Why?" I asked. Korra shrugged.

"Dad never told me." she replied, and I could sense her unhappiness with that. Her face fell further, her ears down, and I dropped the subject.

We arrived at her home not too much later and Korra bounded off of Naga's back, holding her arms out to hold me as I climbed down. I shivered slightly and Korra smiled a little.

"You should probably get inside, it's cold out." she said, rubbing my arms. I could tell she was warming her hands with firebending. "I'm pretty sure there's an extra bed in the guest house-" My expression stopped her mid-sentence. "What?"

"The guest house?" I said, feigning hurt.

She took me seriously and I almost laughed. "Well, there isn't anywhere else and I don't want you to stay in a hotel."

"Can't I just see your room?" I asked.

"You...you want to see my room?" Korra said, a slow smile crossing her face. I nodded, and her smile broke out into a grin. She took my hand and her ears perked up instantly. "I don't know exactly what you'll see, I haven't been here since I was twelve."

"Doesn't matter, I want to see where you grew up some of your life." I said.

Korra pulled me in for a quick kiss and started for her house with me and Naga trailing behind. She opened the front door to her house slowly, her ears twitching to pick up any sounds. "My parents are asleep." she said before pulling me in behind her. Naga started to push her way in when Korra stopped her. "No, girl, go around."

Naga seemed to understand and backed away, letting Korra close the door. She keeps hold of my hand as she leads me to the back of the house, past a closed door that must've been her parents' room. The next room also had its door closed, but Korra opened it. We entered the room and Korra grinned brightly, looking at me.

"This is it." she said. "This is my room."

It was rather small, but it certainly had enough space for more than one person to be in it at once. The bed was twin sized and blue curtains hung in front of the window, moving slightly in the wind coming in from outside. Her bags had already been brought in and were propped up against the wall. Mine must of been at the guess house. Korra sat down on her bed, watching me expectantly. "What do you think?"

I yawned unexpectedly. "I think I'm tired." I joked, making her laugh.

"Not much of a first impression, huh?" Korra said.

I shook my head as I sat beside her. "It's amazing." I said.

Korra reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "We can go to sleep now, if you want."

I bit my lip, considering the circumstances. We were alone in Korra's room. True her parents were just a room away, but that wasn't really a big deal with me. I smiled and gave Korra the best seductive look I could muster in my tired state. "How well does this bed hold up?"

Korra chuckled, catching my drift. She pulled me close by my waist. "I thought you were tired."

"I am." I said, placing my arms around her neck and giving her a small kiss. "But when will we get this opportunity again? When's the next time we'll actually be alone like this?"

"My parents are literally across the hall." She didn't sound all that worried.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." I countered.

I shifted my position so that I was on my knees. She tugged me forward as she laid back onto the mattress. She smirked. "Miss Sato, you are one to figure out."

...

Y'all can use your imagination. I won't lie, the rating might change later on. Partially for that reason, but it won't get that far. Just trust me, okay? If you want a hint, you'll have to read my other two (COMPLETELY UNRELATED) stories Dangerous: Irresistible and Dangerous: Play With Me (which can be found in Dangerous: The Collection) to find the Easter egg to stay on the "safe" side. It'll be hard to figure out, but I'm sure a few of you will hopefully get it ;)

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Team Avatar explores Korra's hometown.

Author's Note: It's so hard to not miss important factors to season 2, I'm trying to refresh my memory.

I'm only going to try and cover all plot holes, and things might be a bit rushed since I'm going to skip the non important stuff.

...

~Korra~

I woke up to a mass of black hair in my face. I didn't open my eyes but I breathed in deeply and smiled, appreciating the scent of Asami's hair tickling my nose. Her back was to my front, pressed to me with my arm around her waist. Our bodies were just barely covered by the blankets. My ear flicked and I yawned, feeling my tail sweep the bed. I thought it would've been gone by then, but I didn't give it a second thought. Slowly, I started to ease myself up to sit when Asami stirred. She hummed sleepily and turned half her body, facing me and a smile graced her lips as she blinked.

"Morning, sweetie." she said, her voice strained as she stretched.

"Did I wake you?" My voice was still husky-like from sleep. I brushed her hair from in front of her ear. It was a habit I couldn't break.

She laughed, her eyes fully open by that point. "No. Well, sort of." she admitted. "I was trying to savor the moment."

"Sorry." I chuckled.

"It's fine, we had to wake up eventually." Asami turned over onto her back, her hand resting on my shoulder and her fingers the outside of my scar. Her smile disappeared, replaced by a frown of concern. "I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"

"No, of course not." I said, brushing off the discomfort in my limbs. I held my breath for a second, hoping to ease the tension in my chest.

Asami could tell I wasn't being fully honest. "If you weren't ready to, you should've said-"

"But I didn't." I interrupted. "I'm fine."

"Korra, don't downplay it." Asami said. "You do need to take caution in how much you do."

"I'm not downplaying anything." I said, kissing her. "I'll get over it." I silenced her before she had the chance to protest anymore and she sighted, giving in somewhat reluctantly.

"Alright, I believe you." she said, smiling against my lips. My tail brushed against her leg and she shivered. "Shouldn't that of gone away by now?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I think we should get up."

Asami pouted. "Do we have to?"

"Actually, yes." I said. "I made plans for today."

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yep. Mako, Bolin and Kuvira will be joining us for some of them, but the rest is just for us. Then we go to the Glacier Spirits Festival."

"Sounds like you put a lot of work into making the best out of this trip." Asami teased.

I smiled and poked her in her side, making her jump. "Come on, let's get up."

"Fine." Asami said. She tossed most of the blankets back and swung her legs around. When she stood up, the rest of the blankets dropped from her figure and my jaw fell open a bit before I clamped it shut again. But not before Asami looked over her shoulder and saw me. She grinned. "See something you like?"

I smirked, my tail wagging. "Plenty."

~time skip~

It didn't take us very long to get dressed, though Asami did have to help me put my bindings back on. My tail was gone by then. Once we were done, we headed out to the rest of the house and the smell of food flowed through the air. We entered the kitchen hand in hand, finding our friends and my father seated at the kitchen table and my mom cooking at the stove.

"It's about time!" Bolin said, spotting us first. "We thought you died in there!"

"Or did a bit of redecorating." Kuvira said, making the both of us blush. She grinned victoriously.

"Good morning, sweetheart." my mother said, coming over briefly to give me a hug.

"Morning." I replied, then took a seat at the table. Asami sat beside me.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Dad asked.

"Some of them are a secret." I said, glancing at Asami. He seemed to understand, nodding and smiling subtly.

"What about the others?" Mako said.

"Well, when we're done with breakfast, we're gonna head out and I'm gonna give you guys a tour of my hometown." I said.

"Really?" Asami said.

I nodded. "It won't take very long, because it's not very big, but it'll pass the time until the festival starts tonight." I said.

"Sounds fun." my mother said as she shut off the stove and grabbed plates from the cabinet.

"So, Mako," Kuvira said, looking at him. "Have you thought of how to approach Eska?"

Mako flushed instantly and the rest of us laughed when he tried to form a sentence. "Er-um-well... Not...not really, no..."

"I wouldn't recommend it." I said. "They're basically social outcasts. And they show no emotion." I shuddered. "It's creepy."

"Have we ignored the fact that Mako is the only single person in Team Avatar?" Kuvira pointed out bluntly. "Korra and Asami have each other, Bolin has Opal, I'm with Bataar Junior. Who does Mako have?"

"The police force." Asami muttered, but we heard her and couldn't help but laugh. Mako clenched his fist, setting his jaw.

"Not funny." he said. "And I'm working my way up to Detective, by the way."

"Don't worry, bro." Bolin said, his hand slapping his back. Mako winced. "You'll find someone."

"I say go ahead for Eska." Kuvira said. "I don't think she's the worst you could do."

"You don't know how wrong you are." I told her as my mom set plates of food before us.

~time skip~

We headed out after breakfast. There was no way Naga could carry all of us, but it wasn't a big deal. And she still can't with us. Everywhere was basically walking distance except where I wanted to take Asami. We had a lot of time before the festival, which was in the midst of being set up, and the dinner being held in my Uncle's honor. We passed by the festival location, grazing through to see how it was coming along.

"This is going to be awesome when it's finished." Bolin commented, looking around.

I took them to the town and they did their own sightseeing, looking in the windows of the shops and going up to vendors to sample the food. I, on the other hand, already knew where I wanted to go. I only hoped it was still there. I held Asami back for a split second.

"Why don't you go and tour with Kuvira for a little?" I asked, smiling.

"Where are you going?" Asami said, confused.

"I just have a place in mind, I won't take long." I replied. "I'll catch up."

Her eyebrows furrowed together, but she agreed reluctantly. "Okay. Don't take too long."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said.

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and her hand left mine. I made sure she reached Kuvira, who was entering a clothing store. I looked at Naga.

"You'll keep an eye on her, right?" I asked her, earning a lick to the face in response. I laughed and dropped her reigns.

I turned on my heel and headed in the opposite direction. I walked past plenty of people that wanted to stop and talk with me, some even calling my name. I ignored them, keeping my focus on the location I had in mind. It was rude, but I didn't want to be bothered with attention.

I came across the store and relief washed through me. After not being home for eight years, I feared that it would be gone. With little hesitation, I walked into the jewelry store.

~time skip~

~Asami~

By the time Korra had returned, everyone had pretty much had enough of the town. Not that it was boring, it wasn't. But it definitely didn't keep our attention for very long. Korra didn't really seem upset with that.

"Well, you guys can go off on your own if you want." Korra said as she wrapped her arm around my waist. "It shouldn't be that hard to find my house. We can meet up at sunset. In fact, you can take Naga. She definitely knows the way back." She handed the reigns over to Kuvira.

"Sounds like a plan." she said.

As they walked away, I looked at Korra. She looked back and smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Go where?" I asked.

She disregarded my question with a laugh. "It's actually good we separated early. Where we're going takes a while to get there and back."

Before I could asked another question, she led me away from the center of the town, near the edge. She dropped my hand and turned to face me, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath. I knew what she was doing.

"Korra-" I began.

"Relax." she said.

She took another deep breath and I saw her tail come out, followed by white fur sprouting along her skin. Her hands and feet became paws and she grew larger. I caught her grimacing before her face became a muzzle. So she was forcing herself to do this. It hurt. A lot.

Her front paws hit the ground and she was a full wolf, just as majestic as the last time I saw it. She gave the best grin she could.

-Whew!- she said in my mind. -That took a lot. Hop on.- she instructed, crouching down on her front paws.

"I don't think you should be doing this." I said I approached her. I placed a hand on her fur. "Tenzin said-"

-Tenzin, Shmenzin. We don't need to tell him.- Korra said, stomping her paw to make her point. -Besides, it's for you. And I'll do anything for you.-

She turned her head to look at me, her head turned down so she could stare at me properly. I saw the highlights in her eyes, emphasized by her position. I smiled. "Don't give me the puppy-dog pout." I said.

She huffed a laugh. -Come on, please? We're losing precious time.- She whined pathetically, brushing her shoulder against mine. I pushed her away gently.

"Okay, okay." I said, laughing. "We can go. But if it becomes too much for you, I want you to change back."

-Please.- she said as I climbed on top of her. -I'm the Avatar, nothing is too much for me.-

"So, where are we going?" I asked as she loped away from the town.

-Well, you know that I only stayed with my parents for a little before we found out I was the Avatar.-

I nodded. "Yeah."

-We're going to where I stayed until I was twelve.- Korra said, picking up speed. I tangled my fingers into her fur to keep my balance. -We're going to the compound.-

~time skip~

It took a couple hours to make it to the compound. There were times when her breathing would become too heavy to the point where she was practically wheezing, or her run would turn into a limp, but she kept going. Korra came to a stop before we reached it, but I could see the huge doors in the distance. I got off her back and she changed to a human again, her chest heaving. I opened the bond a bit and sensed her pain. Despite it, she still smiled and took my hand.

"I think you're going to like it." Korra said. "I mean, I didn't because I felt like I was being held prisoner but you get my point."

We approached the doors and a White Lotus sentry appeared at the top of the tower nearby. "Avatar Korra?" he said.

"Hey, Haruki!" Korra called, waving at him. "Mind letting us in?"

"What are you doing here?" Haruki said.

"Just wanted to visit the old stomping grounds." Korra said.

The guard thought for a second, then turned and disappeared. There was a large creaking sound and the double doors opened, revealing the inside. I followed Korra inside. In the very back was a large sparring stage with something that resembled a spectator box behind it. Various training supplies and equipment was scattered around the compound, from practice dummies to balancing stands and punching bags.

"That's where I burst through the wall when they told me I was gonna be staying here for a while." Korra said, pointing at a wall that had obviously been repaired with waterbending. "My wolf was of course a lot weaker then, but I didn't have much control over it so I did a lot of damage."

"How often did you throw a fit?" I asked.

Korra blushed. "Too often to count."

She walked me around the whole thing, taking her time and telling me what each contraption was and what element it was meant for. "I'd only managed to master waterbending before Tenzin came to get me. After that, they had to send earthbenders and firebenders to Air Temple Island to finish training me."

"And no was happy about that." a third voice said, making us whirl around.

"Katara!" Korra said, recognizing the woman first. She ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hello, Korra." Katara said, smiling. "It's been too long."

"It sure has." Korra agreed. She backed away slightly and gestured to me. "Katara, this is my girlfriend, Asami Sato."

I bowed respectfully, smiling. "It's an honor to meet you." I said.

"No need to be so formal." Katara said. "It's nice to meet the girl that has obviously made Korra very happy." I blushed at the comment and Katara turned her attention to Korra. "What brings you to visit? Surely you haven't come all this way just to see me."

"I wanted to show Asami where I spent my time." Korra said.

"How was Korra when she stayed here?" I said curiously.

"Much like any other six year old." Katara said. "She loved to cause trouble, however."

"I wasn't that bad." Korra said, but her expression gave away that she was. "How bad could someone be in six years?"

"You hold a record." Katara joked. I laughed, covering my mouth when Korra looked at me.

"Anyway, are you going to the dinner and the festival?" Korra asked.

"Of course." Katara said.

"Great, so we'll see you there!" Korra said, taking my hand.

"Leaving so soon?" Katara said.

"We have to start heading back." Korra said. "You know how long it takes to travel there and back. And if we leave now, we can take our time."

"I understand." Katara said. She pulled Korra in for another hug. "Be safe."

"Of course." Korra reassured her.

We waved goodbye to her as we went outside the gates. They closed behind us with a loud clang and Korra looked at me. "So what'd you think?"

"It was incredible." I said honestly. "I was actually hoping to meet Katara, too."

"Really?" Her ears perked up. "Why?"

"Who wouldn't want to meet the mentor of their girlfriend?" I said. "She knows you better than I do."

"I guess that's true, but I'm not dating her." Korra said. "You have an advantage." Her eyes opened wide. "Which reminds me. I got you something."

"What?" I asked.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small red box with a black ribbon around it. She grinned as she handed it to me, then laughed at my expression. My jaw was hanging open as I gazed at the box.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" she teased.

It wasn't very often that someone caught me off guard, but I was speechless. My hands trembled as I undid the ribbon. Korra took it and put it back in her pocket, most likely to dispose of it later. I lifted the lid of the box and gasped. Inside was a gold chained charm bracelet with a blue crescent moon dangling from it. I took it out and my vision grew blurry almost immediately.

"Korra, it's..." I was still at a loss for words.

Korra silently took it from my hand and held up my wrist. She wrapped the chain around and clasped it closed, the metal cool against my skin. She laid the moon on me and I watched as it faded from blue to green.

"It's also a mood bracelet. Green is happy." Korra said. "I take that you like it."

"I love it." I said, pulling her close to kiss her deeply. She kissed me back, laughing. I backed away just enough to speak again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Korra said, and the words caused warmth to flood through me. "Now, let's start heading back." She changed into her wolf and lowered herself for me. -We can make it on time if we leave now.-

...

Author's Note: Yeah, this was a filler chapter. I'm sometimes not one who likes to jump right into the action. I like to give the characters their happiness first :) But the action definitely starts in the next chapter and that's when things start to...change.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Forgive my time gaps, I'm not good with them xD

...

~Asami~

We made it back to her house at almost sunset. Korra told me the dinner would be starting soon and we had to get ready. Mako, Bolin and Kuvira were already inside Korra's home, Naga sitting outside with her head poking in through a window. Her parents were also just entering the room.

"Did you have fun?" Tonraq asked when we walked in.

"A lot." Korra replied. She was grinning from ear to ear. "I took Asami to see the compound."

"Really?" Senna said, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "And I got to meet Katara."

"Wait, the Katara?" Kuvira said. "The best waterbender of all time?"

"Just the same." Korra said.

"That's incredible!" Mako said, joining in on the excitement.

"What was she like?" Bolin asked.

"You can find out for yourself at the dinner. She's going." Korra said. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind meeting the new Team Avatar."

"Awesomeness!" Bolin said, grinning.

"Speaking of the dinner, it's probably about time that we get ready for it." Tonraq said, begrudgingly. Senna placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Relax, honey, it's only for a few hours." she said.

"A few hours to long " Tonraq muttered before turned around and heading into their bedroom.

~time skip~

I'm usually not one to complain. When it comes down to it, I'm against it. But that didn't mean I was seriously considering it. The dinner had started not too long ago and Korra and her family were seated at the table in the front. And where was I? At a round table with Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, and Katara. I'm not clingy, even though it may sound like it, but I had been hoping to sit beside Korra at the table.

~"You're kidding, right?" Korra questioned the maître D, glaring at him. Her ears twitched, agitated.

"I'm sorry, Avatar Korra," he said. "but the table is only reserved for six people and that's your family."

I heard a low growl come from Korra's chest and I squeezed her hand, making her look at me. I paused for a second, surprised to see that her eyes were dialating. When she focused on me, her irises shank back to normal size.

"It's alright, sweetie." I said. "I don't mind sitting with the others."

"But you are family!" she argued, pouting. "You have every right to sit with me!"

"Calm down." I said soothingly. Her face fell further as I led her away from the maître D'. "It'll only be for a couple hours, then we'll have all the time we want together at the festival."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" she asked.

I kissed her reassuringly, earning a small smile from her which I returned wholeheartedly. "It's just our friends. I'll be fine."~

Thinking back on it then, I should've pushed for her to make more of a scene. Overdramatic, I know, but even at a table of my closest friends I felt lonely. I looked down at the bracelet she'd given me, noticing that the blue was fading into navy blue. I figured it meant sad. I glanced up at her, only to find her looking back at me. I felt a pang of regret sound through the imprint and I did my best to give her a smile that seemed genuine. She didn't buy it, her eyebrows coming together in sadness.

"Hey, 'Sami," Kuvira said, causing me to break eye contact with Korra. She was sitting beside me, her voice low.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you told Korra yet?" she said.

I rolled my eyes. "No, not yet." I said, looking down at my hands for a second. "I'm working up to it."

"Asami, it's been a month." Kuvira said, her mouth a straight line. "You have to tell her."

"I thought we were here to enjoy ourselves." I said, trying to change the subject. "I don't want to ruin this trip for any of us. Besides, a month ago she was still barely able to do anything. This is her first trip outside Republic City in a long time."

Kuvira opened her mouth to say something when Mako interrupted.

"What are you guys talking about?" he said, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Just coming up with some pick up lines for you to use on Eska." Kuvira said, grinning at him. "'Are you a bloodbender, because you're making my blood rush south.'"

I covered my mouth, laughing as Mako flushed red and placed his head on the table in embarrassment. He muttered something unintelligible under his breath, which only made us laugh harder.

~Korra~

"This is a wonderful feast held in your honor, Uncle." I said, trying to distract myself from how upset I was that Asami couldn't sit with us. I'd brought it up to my father while we were taking our seats and he said he wasn't the one to arrange the seating. I groaned inwardly, but dropped it.

"This is nothing." my uncle said. "When this festival was founded, the tribal elders would commune with the spirits. People would watch the brilliant displays of light as spirits danced in the sky."

"Wow." I said. "I've never seen that."

"And that is a shame, since the Avatar is the bridge between the material world and the spirits." Uncle looked at me then. "That is why I want so badly to teach you. To help you fulfill your destiny."

"I thought I had made it clear than Tenzin is teaching her." my father said from the other side of me.

Uncle disregarded his interruption. "Every Avatar before you traveled the world to learn. It was Tenzin and your father that kept you secluded at the South Pole."

My ears flattened against my head. "I... thought Aang ordered the White Lotus to keep me here." I said as I looked at my father.

"We all did what we thought was best for you." Dad said, his expression solemn.

Irritation filled me and my ears twitched. I crossed my arms. "Who I train with should by my decision, Dad. Not yours or Tenzin's."

With that, I excused myself from the table and stalked off to the outside. I stopped once the doors shut behind me and the cool air ceased the heat trying to compel me into change. My anger and irritation slowly drained from me and I sighed, lowering myself to sit on the stairs. I picked at a chip off ice coming off the step until it fell into my hand. Gritting my teeth and closing my hand tight around it, I chucked it as far as I could throw before the fire building in my palm could melt it.

The door opened behind me and I made a face. "I'm not in the mood to talk, Dad." I said.

"Good thing I'm not your father, then." another, much softer voice said.

I turned around, finding Katara standing in front of the door.

"Katara," I said apologetically. "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's quite alright, Korra. I understand." Katara said, smiling warmly.

I gave a smile of my own before turning back to the outer world. I pulled my knees up to my chest, placing my arm in front of my face. Katara walked up to stand beside me, but said nothing. We remained in silence for a bit before I finally broke it.

"I just don't get it." I said. "I don't get why my father would purposely plan to keep me hostage."

Katara chuckled at my choice of words and patted my shoulder. "His heart was in the right place." she said. "You can imagine how worried both he and your mother were to find out you were the Avatar. They didn't know what kind of danger you'd be thrown in to."

"Still. That doesn't explain why, if he'd been so determined to keep me safe, he let me go to high school." I said.

"He figured high school was the least dangerous place for you to go." Katara said.

"Aang didn't have any parents." I noted into the crook of my arm.

"No, he didn't." Katara said, and I could hear the sadness in her voice. "He didn't have anyone, except me, Sokka, Toph, Zuko and Suki. We were his family."

"Did you guys keep him from having fun?" I asked.

"Not entirely." Katara answered. "But we did do everything we could to keep him safe. He wasn't happy about it at first, but, in time, he came to understand our reasons. And I'm sure you'll come to understand your father's."

Her hand left my shoulder and I heard get turn around, walking back to the building. The door creaked when she opened. I knew who else was coming before she spoke and a small smile graced my lips.

"Take good care of her." I heard Katara say quietly before she was gone.

"Not much of an issue." Asami said, amused as she approached me. She sat down beside me. "How are you? I saw you walk out..."

I shrugged. "It's no big deal, just family." I said.

"I thought I was family." Asami said.

My heart leapt, and I was running my mouth before I could stop it. "N-no, that's not what I...I mean... You..."

Asami giggled and took my hand. "Calm down, I'm just kidding." She gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "I can understand."

I couldn't help but smile at her. But my smile fell when I looked down. "I think people go through too much to protect me." I confessed.

"Does that upset you?" Asami asked.

"I...I don't know." I said. "I feel like it shouldn't, but I want them to believe that I can take care of myself. Being electrocuted and having broken bones isn't as bad as most things."

"You're right." Asami said. "It's not. You're here, and that's all that should matter. But, at the same time, we all care about you and want nothing more than for you to be safe and sound."

"I know." I said, closing my eyes.

Asami shivered a bit and I wrapped my arm around her waist to pull her closer, using just enough firebending to radiate heat in the general area. She smiled gratefully, resting her head on my shoulder. I could sense her uncertainty about something flowing through the bond and looked at her, smiling softly.

"What?" I said.

"I was just wondering..." she began slowly. "you said earlier that I was family... What did you mean by that?"

The question caught me off guard and my cheeks colored red. "Well... Uh... I meant that you were family, that you were apart of mine. I know you don't have your father and mother anymore, but you have me. My father and mother adore you. " I tightened my hold on her briefly for emphasis.

"So, that means..." She groped for the right words. "That means like...marriage or something..." She'd muttered the question quietly, but my ears picked it up.

I laughed aloud, despite the tremor in my chest. "Eventually. But I don't want to move too fast before we're ready."

"Says the one that initiates the sex half the time." Asami teased, grinning when I blushed deeply.

"That's not fair." I said under my breath.

"It's fair game." Asami said proudly.

I shoved at her jokingly and we laughed, just in time to be interrupted. Heavy footsteps sounded behind us and Bolin ran by, followed by Mako and Kuvira.

"Woo, time for the festival!" Bolin said, grinning.

"You guys ready?" Mako said.

"Ready to see you embarrass yourself in front of Eska?" I said as Asami and I stood up. "I'd clear my calendar just to see that."

"I hate all of you." Mako murmured as he walked away from us while we laughed.

...

Author's Note: I know, I know! I keep saying the action is coming, but something is urging me to wait ONE more chapter, and I always listen to my gut. Patience is a virtue, friends!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

~Asami~

The five of us headed to the festival together, the lights brightening in the distance the closer we got. Tonraq and Korra's uncle Unalaq accompanied us not too long before we got there. I could sense Korra's uneasiness about it, but she said nothing. She just took my hand and held it somewhat tightly. We split from them the minute we reached the festival entrance, much to her relief.

Once inside, we gazed at all the stands and rides that were set up, Korra stopping momentarily to buy us some cotton candy to share. I tore off a piece and fed it to her. She hummed happily and grinned before doing the same to me. Our moment was interrupted by Kuvira clearing her throat loudly and looking ahead, a small smirk on her face. A fair distance away from us was Desna and Eska.

"Hey, Mako." Kuvira said in a singsong tone. He looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"What?" he said.

Kuvira grinned wickedly before shoving him forward. "Think fast!"

Mako stumbled back, trying to catch his footing, only to end up falling in the snow in front of Eska. He looked up at her, paling, before scrambling to his feet and scratching his head nervously.

"Er, uh, sorry... My friend, um..." He paused and took a deep breath. "You're Eska, right? I'm Mako. I'm, uh, a friend of Korra's." When she didn't say anything, he kept going. "Man, I am really digging those robes. You're from the North, right? Gotta love the North!"

The rest of us laughed and he glared at us before turning back to the twins.

"Was he like this when you guys were dating?" Korra whispered to me.

I shook my head. "He's been out of the game too long."

"I think," Desna finally spoke first. "he is trying to establish some kind of bond with you based on your geographical point of origin."

"Perhaps." Eska said, her tone just as deadpanned as her brother's. "it would be interesting to spend time with a person whose ways are so rough and uncultured." She looked a Mako, a strange grin on her face. "You amuse me. I will make you mine."

"You-you mean like a boyfriend, or a slave...?" Mako asked, confused.

"Yes." Eska said, then suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Win me prizes." she said and started to drag him away.

"Those two have always creeped me out." Korra shuddered. "They smell like a grandmother's attic."

I laughed at looked at Kuvira. "Look what you got him into." I said.

She waved her hand dismissively. "He's a firebender, he can take care of himself." She looked off in the distance and back at us. "I'm gonna go see what else they got here, catch up with you guys later."

"Alright." I said.

When Kuvira walked away, Korra looked at me. "I saw this really cool both with water guns. You shoot the water into chibi versions of Aang."

"Sounds like fun." I said, smiling. "Let's go."

She took my hand and weaved me through the crowds of people up to the game booth. There were two free spots and we took them. Korra handed the booth operator two yuan's and he gave us the water guns. We aimed them and started shooting. My aim was pretty good, but Korra's was off, hitting just beside the hole. That's when I picked up her troubled emotions. I glanced at her, her ears down.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Unalaq offered to train me." she said. "He said he could teach me about the spirits and my connection to them."

"Sounds good." I replied. "What does Tenzin think about it?"

"Tenzin thinks I'm his prisoner, or one of kids." Korra said, growing irritated. "I'll never finish training with him charge."

All of a sudden, water came spewing out of her water gun, obviously coming from her waterbending. It flooded into the target, Aang's eyes and arrow lighting up and the bell ringing.

"We have a winner!" The operator announced, gesturing to Korra. He handed her a stuffed Appa, which she handed to me as we walked away.

"Unalaq said the South is spiritually unbalanced." Korra said. "It's the Avatar's job to fix it, but my dad won't even let me think about letting Unalaq teach me." She stopped short and glared at the ground, muttering, "I don't know what to do."

"You're the Avatar." I said jokingly, nudging her with my shoulder. "You'll figure something out. Whatever you do, I'm sure it'll be the right decision for you. And you know I'll support whatever decision you make." I reached up and stroked the back of her ear with my finger, making her jump and blush. She grabbed my wrist.

"H-Hey! I told you about that..." she said.

"You're right, I'm sorry." I said, my voice low. I leaned down and kissed her softly, smiling when she kissed me back.

"Whaddya say we go and look around bit more?" she suggested. I could tell she was keeping a growl from her tone. "We have a couple hours."

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

~time skip~

~Korra~

I was sleeping soundly when my ears twitched, picking up a high sound flowing through the night air. I squeezed my eyes tighter and flattened my ears, hoping to drown it out, but it wouldn't stop. I growled and pushed myself up on my elbow, tossing the covers back. Asami moaned sleepily, pulling her arm back from around my waist as I sat up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said as I stood up. I went to the curtains hanging in front of the doorway and pulled them back, looking outside. Naga was sitting at the edge of the small cliff, her head back and howling. "Naga, what are you doing?" I muttered, rubbing my eyes. She started howling again and u ran to her. "Naga, hush! You're going to wake everyone up!"

She looked at me and licked my face before starting another round of howling. Bolin, Mako, Kuvira and Asami came out of the homes.

"What's going on?" Bolin asked.

I didn't answer, instead looking out towards the festival. Dark colors started to form, growing and clashing together into a dark spirit. I stepped back. "What..is that?"

The spirit turned to mist and rushed up at me, knocking me back. It grabbed my wrists and pinned me against a rock behind me. I cried out at the impact, pain exploding in my shoulder and ribcage. I bared my teeth and growled at the spirit, my nose twitching. The spirit leaned in closer and I pulled against it, trying to get away.

"Got it!" Bolin said. He and Kuvira jumped down to our level, both of them sending a row of rocks at the spirit. The spirit looked at them and dodged the rocks, letting me go.

"Don't got it!" Kuvira said, eyes wide.

Mako came down next, sending a string of fire at it. The spirit opened a hole in its center and the fire went straight through before he put himself together. He knocked all three of them down the hill with one of its tendrils and looked back at me. I lit up my hands with fire and sent it at the entity, but my blows failed to land. He went to attack me again, but I jumped out of the way.

"Korra!"

I looked up and saw my father riding in on a mass of ice, Tenzin coming up behind him. Dad used his bending, as he circled the dark spirit, to raise jagged pieces of ice to encase the spirit. I sighed as I heard dull footsteps running in the snow. I looked up at Asami, who was making her way to us.

"Korra, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm-" I was cut off by the sound of ice cracking and looked back at where the spirit was. Several tendrils broke free from the top of the ice and I stepped back. "Asami, get back!"

She did as she was instructed and ran back up the incline. The tendrils grabbed both me and my father and began to swing us around in the air before throwing us off to the side. I landed in front of the festival fence, my dad landing somewhere in the distance. I hissed and sucked in a breath as I slowly got to my feet. The spirit broke free from its prison, sending ice everywhere.

Tenzin stood in front of the dark spirit, trying to get its attention. "Spirit, why are you angry with us?" he asked. "What have we done to offend you?"

The spirit ignored him and knocked him back. It caught sight of Asami standing outside of our hut and started for her. A sudden anger built up in me out of nowhere and I growled. "Don't even think about it!" I yelled, my voice a snarl.

I raised myself up on an air spout and starting sending blasts of fire at the spirit to draw its attention away from Asami. It worked, and the entity looked at me, now dodging my attacks. The dark spirit started rushing up at me and I moved out of the way, causing it to crash into the festival set up. I sent fire bullet after bullet, but it managed to dodge them. It reached up with one of its tendrils and it passed through me. Literally through me. A shudder ran up my spine and I gasped, my air spout dissipating and I fell to the earth.

Before I could hit the ground, the spirit grabbed me by my ankle and threw me down into a pile of boxes in a booth. I slammed into them and they broke apart beneath me. I winced but ignored the pain and opened my eyes, preparing myself to change. My back was on fire and I felt myself growing, my tail coming out and fur sprouting from my skin. I saw the spirit stand over me as my eyes started to glow, ready to issue another attack, when a wave of water encircled the spirit, dividing into two strands and building up to the spirit's height. My eyes returned to normal and I looked to see where the water had come from as my fur and tail receded back into me.

Unalaq stood at where the fence was broken, his focus on the spirit. He was circling his arms in a various fashion and I looked at the spirit, my eyes widening as the water started to glow gold. The gold built upwards from the bottom, also possessing the spirit. The water slowly lowered and the spirit turned and walked away, disappearing into the air.

"Go in peace." Unalaq said, lowering his hands.

Dad, Tenzin and Asami came running down the hill. Asami immediately enclosed me in her embrace, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm so glad you're safe..." she muttered.

"Korra!" my dad said.

"Are you alright?" Tenzin asked.

I didn't answer them, instead looking at my uncle. "How are you able to control that spirit when no one else could?"

"As your father could tell you, I've spent my life studying the spirits and learning their ways." Unalaq said. "All of this knowledge is lost in the South, but I could teach you everything I know."

Before I could answer, Tenzin spoke up. "Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgeable, but Korra still has much to learn about airbending. And I hope that going to the air temples will help her connect with her past Avatars."

I groaned and Asami placed a hand on my shoulder. It was still sore and I winced inward.

"The air temples will teach her nothing." Unalaq said bluntly. "Only I can give her the training she needs to be a complete Avatar."

"I told you that will not happen!" Tenzin said.

"Hey!" I yelled angrily, my hands balled into fists. My outburst made Asami jump back. "I'm right here! Anyone want to ask me what I think?!"

"Korra, please listen-" Dad began, but I cut him off.

"I'm tired of listening to you! Both of you!" I said, glaring at them. "You keep me locked up, my only freedom being high school, telling me you know what's best!" I pointed off to where the spirit had disappeared. "But both of you were powerless against the spirit attack!" I paused, taking a deep breath. "I think it's time I had a new teacher."

"Now, Korra-" my father said.

"Unalaq has proven that he's the only one who knows what I need to learn." I said. "I need to go with him."

"Please," Tenzin said. "I know you're angry, but we've come so far together."

I looked away from him, from all of them, and Asami took my hand. "I'm sorry, Tenzin, this is as far as we go."

There was a moment of silence and I closed my eyes when Tenzin spoke.

"It has been a pleasure serving you, Avatar Korra."

I heard him walk away, his footsteps crunching in the snow.

~time skip~

I watched Tenzin leave the next morning from a cliff, Asami standing with me. Oogi lifted off the ground and flew away in the distance. I looked down, then at Asami.

"Do you think I made the right choice?" I asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." she said, which only made me feel worse. She picked up on it and quickly changed her answer. "But I know your heart is in the right place."

I smiled and took her hand in mine, looking back to the outside.

...

Hahaha, dark spirits *grins evilly*.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

~Korra. The next morning ~

I got up rather early to start my training with Unalaq. In fact, I barely slept due to my excitement. Finally, I was going to learn something relevant to my Avatar duties and possibly my history. I got out of bed and got dressed, kissing Asami on the forehead before I left on Naga. I arrived at the camel yak stables, my uncle already waiting for me when I got there. I jumped of Naga's back and walked to him.

"You're early." he said.

"What can I say?" I replied, grinning. "I'm pumped up learn some of that Unalaq spirit fighting!"

Unalaq placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not here to teach you to fight spirits. I'm here to help you being your spiritual training." he said. "We're going to one of the most remote places in the world, the long neglected spiritual center of your tribe, the South Pole."

My ears perked up immediately. "You're going to train me at the South Pole?"

"We'll do more than just train." Unalaq said. "By neglecting the spirits, the people of the South have brought darkness upon themselves, and now it threatens to destroy our tribe. We must set things right. The Southern Water Tribe depends on you."

"A dangerous trip to the South Pole?" I asked. "Count me in!"

~time skip~

I was saddling up Naga later that afternoon, preparing for my trip. Asami was helping me pack my stuff, but I could sense her uneasiness. I looked over my shoulder at her, a smile on my face as I fastened the latches on the straps.

"Why are you so worried?" I said. "You're coming, too."

"I know." she replied. "It's just... you said this trip was dangerous."

"It was over exaggeration." I said. "The most dangerous thing out there will be the cold."

"But what if there are more dark spirits out there?" Asami said.

I let go of the saddle and went up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her to me. "Then we'll handle them. Trust me, we'll be fine." I looked up towards the entrance, narrowing my eyes. "I thought you said the others were coming."

"They should be here soon, but let's make sure you have everything you need." Asami said, placing a quick kiss on my lips and making me smile.

"You sure do know how to take care of me." I said just as my ears picked up the sound of a snowmobile approaching. I looked up, seeing my father pull up.

Unalaq looked up from his own stuff, noticing my dad and scowling before walking up to him. "Tonraq, what do you want?"

"I heard you were taking Korra to the South Pole." Dad said, crossing his arms. "I'm coming."

"Absolutely not." my uncle said, angry. "You are a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to what needs to be done."

"My daughter is not going without me!" Dad said. "She needs someone to watch over her!"

Aggravated, I climbed up on Naga's back and took Asami's hand to help her up. She wrapped her arms around my waist as I led Naga to them, practically glaring down at my father. "Dad, why you do you think you always know what's best for me?" I demanded.

"Because he's misguided." Unalaq answered before my dad could. "The sad truth is, it's men like your father who have put the Spirit World out of balance. "He's ignored my warnings in the past and hasn't learned since."

"What happened in the psst?" I asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter." Dad said. "What matters is the Everstorm."

"The Everstorm?" Asami said.

"It's a massive blizzard that's battered the South Pole for decades." Dad responded, then looked back at my uncle. "I'm coming, unless you think you can stop me."

Before we had the chance to say anything, I heard two more snowmobiles approaching and a voice calling out to us, Bolin's. "Hey, guys, wait for us!"

Asami and I glanced at each other before watching him, Kuvira and Mako pull up. They were all wearing new snowsuits. Bolin came to a stop, Kuvira right beside him with Mako in the sidecar. Mako got out of it when it stopped and turned to glare at Kuvira.

"I'm just as capable of driving a snowmobile as you are." he said, and Kuvira shrugged.

"Didn't say you weren't." she said, getting off of the vehicle.

"Bolin is riding with you next time." Mako said.

"Um, how did you guys manage to afford snowmobiles?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" Kuvira said. I looked at Asami, who gave me a smile.

"I figured if we were prepared, they needed to be, too." She put a hand to her chin, leaning down to inspect the snowmobiles better. "Though, I wish you guys had bought a better brand. These are good, but-"

"What are you talking about?" Bolin interrupted, resting his elbow on the throttle. "We're traveling in style!" He leaned down further on the throttle, turning it, and the snowmobile jerked forward before Bolin stopped it. He gave us a sheepish grin. "Okay, uh, sorry, still getting used to that throttle. But, hey, check out these awesome snowsuits! It's inflatable, with an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food ration pouches!" He grinned broadly. "I mean, if I get lost , I can survive in this thing for a month!"

"You sure do know how to spoil people." I whispered to Asami, making her giggle.

Bolin opened the suit and reached inside, pulling out a few slices of food. "Who wants some freeze dried cucumberquats?" He held his hand out, offering them to us, then assessed the expressions on my father and uncle's faces. "Nobody..? Did we interrupt a conversation?" Pabu poked his head out of the suit, stealing one of the slices from his hand.

"No, the conversation is over." I replied. I looked at my Dad. "Dad, come if you want, just don't interfere with my training." I wheeled Naga around and rode away from them, Asami placing her arms around me again.

"Are you okay?" she asked, taking in my expression. I softened it a little and sighed.

"I'm fine." I said, lowering my head. The last thing I wanted to think about was my father. My ears perked up, an idea coming to me, and I looked at Asami with a grin crossing my face.

"What?" she said, unable to keep from smiling back.

"What do you say I give you a ride?" I said, patting Naga on her head. "I think she could use a break, and Tenzin isn't around anymore to tell me what I can and can't do." Naga whined in protest, but I scratched her behind her ear. I smiled at her. "You can still come, girl. I just won't ride you."

"I don't know, Korra." Asami said, then looked at Naga. "But I guess it's good that she comes along, just in case." She smiled, turning her attention back to me. "Alright, let's do it."

"Alright!" I cheered, sliding off Naga's back. My feet hit the snow and I gave Asami a curious look, countering her amused one. "Do you know how to fasten saddles?"

~time skip~

Not too much later, I was saddled up and we were all on our way. Of course, Asami had ridden on me before without a saddle, but with the threat of a blizzard coming our way I wanted to be cautious. Mako was looking pretty miserable, having to drive the twins in the sidecar. Apparently, by Bolin's explanation, Mako had actually attempted to flirt with Eska and failed big-time. I almost felt bad for him. Kuvira pulled up beside him, a smirk on her face. "Well, what do you know? Looks like-"

"Go away, Kuvira." Mako grumbled, annoyed.

I huffed a laugh, Asami laughing along from my back, and I looked at my Uncle, who was riding a camel yak like my father.

-So once we get to the South Pole, what happens then?- I asked.

"You will open the ancient spirit portal." Unalaq said, cacausing me to falter a bit.

-I'm sorry, what now?- I said.

"At the South Pole, there is a portal that connects our world to the Spirit World, but it has long since been closed." Unalaq explained.

"Is that why the evil spirits are attacking?" Asami asked.

"There are no evil spirits. There is light and dark in them all." Unalaq said. "But when they are unbalanced, the darkness takes over." We heard the Everstorm rumbling with thunder in the distance and Asami shrunk back. "If you can open the portal in time, then balance will be restored."

-What do you mean...in time?- I said.

"There is a reason that the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the winter solstice. That's when the Spirit World and the physical world are close together. Only then can the Avatar open the portal." Unalaq said.

-The winter solstice is tomorrow.- I said.

"Exactly, and we can't afford to wait another year." my uncle said.

I looked up, seeing a dark spirit forming in the distance and facing us. Naga turned toward it and growled, taking a small step forward.

-Easy, Naga.- I said.

A fog passed over it for a brief second then cleared, revealing more spirits that had joined the first one.

"What are those?" Bolin asked.

-Dark spirits.- I said, feeling a growl build in my chest. Asami's hand swept through my fur, easing the muscles I didn't realize had tensed.

My father pulled up, watching the spirits as the fog covered them up once more. "Let's keep moving. We have to find a safe place to set up camp." With that, he rode away with us following him.

~time skip~

Soon, we were all gathered around a fire that I had set. Naga and Pabu slept off to the side and I returned to my human form, holding Asami close as we reclined against a snowbank. I used just enough firebending to keep her warm, not wanting her to waste the heat of her snowsuit so soon. Mako, Bolin and Kuvira sat across from us, eating some of the food they'd brought. I looked up at my uncle.

"Uncle, why do you think the spirits are following us?" I asked.

"Can we not talk about dark spirits?" Mako asked, rolling his eyes.

"He doesn't believe in ghost stories." Bolin said. He leaned forward, holding up his hand. "Personally, I think they scare him."

"They don't scare me." Mako said. "Ghosts don't exist."

Eska looked at him, saying dryly. "Don't worry, I'll protect you my feeble turtle duck."

"I don't need protecting!" Mako said. "Ghost stories are just ways to scare the hell out of children."

"Sadly, this isn't a ghost story. This is real." Unalaq said. "The spirits are upset because he's here." He looked at my father, then back at me. "Have you ever wondered how your father ended up in the South Pole? Why he's never taken you to visit his homeland in the North?"

"Unalaq, this is not the the time." Dad said.

"You're right, you should've told her a long time ago." My uncle said.

Anger that I didn't know was growing burst within me and I sat up, closing my hands into fists. Asami moved back, her eyes wide. "Told me what?!"

All eyes were on me, then on my father when he sighed. He looked down. "I left the North Pole because... I was banished."

"You were banished from the North?" I asked. "Why?"

"Because I almost destroyed the entire tribe." he explained. "Twenty years ago I was a general in the Northern Water Tribe, sworn to protect my people."

From there, he went into the whole story about what had happened. Barbarians attacking the tribe, him driving them out into a nearby forest. The spirits attacking. There was a hushed silence spread across is, even Kuvira had nothing to say. Dad told about how they'd captured the barbarians, destroying the forest in the process. My uncle had managed to get rid of the angered spirits, but the damage had been done then. My father was banished.

"That's when I came to the South Pole to start a new life." he concluded.

"Wait, so you were supposed to be chief, then Unalaq took over when you were banished?" Kuvira asked. "No wonder you guys don't like each other."

I stood up, the fire of my wolf threatening to spread over me. "I can't believe you kept this from me."

"I was protecting you from the shame I brought onto the family." my dad said.

"Why do you keep hiding things from me and then tell me it's for my own protection?!" I yelled. "I'm tired of you protecting me!" I turned away and ran, turning into my wolf mid-run and blocking out the sound of my father calling my name by flattening my ears against my head.

I returned once I'd burned off enough steam. I let Asami saddle me up again and she wrapped her arms around my neck, running her hand through my fur. I felt tears building in my eyes and she wiped one that escaped out of my fur. I whined, pressing my head against her chest. She hugged me tighter.

"You know he only had the best intentions." she said.

I closed my eyes. -I know, but he shouldn't be keeping things from me anymore.-

Before she could say anything else, Unalaq passed us on his camel yak and looked at us. "It's time we start heading out again."

Asami nodded and hoisted herself up on my back. I looked behind off, seeing everyone else coming up and I start walking. We travel in near silence, until my father pulls up beside us. I growl low in my chest, setting my jaw.

"Korra," he began. "you have every right to be mad at me. But I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. I never should've gone into the forest, and we shouldn't be going to the South Pole now. Spirits and the physical world should remain separate."

I walked ahead of him, intercepting his path. -Dad, it's my job to be the bridge between the spirits and the physical world and I finally have a chance to live up to my potential.-

"You don't know if what Unalaq says is true." Dad argued.

My uncle stepped between us on his camel yak, his expression giving away his impatience. "You want proof?" he asked. "Look at the sky. Where I come from, the spirits are at peace and light up the dark."

"The Northern Lights." Asami noted.

"Yes." Unalaq said. "There used to be lights in the South Pole as well, but during the Hundred Year War, the South was thrown out of balance and the lights disappeared. When the War ended, the North helped rebuild you physically, but we have not rebuilt you spiritually. Now the spirits no longer dance in your skies. Instead, they rampage in the Everstorm."

"Uh, guys!" Mako called. "I think we're here!"

My uncle and I walked up to the cliff overlooking the center of the South Pole and I looked behind us, seeing the Everstorm raging behind us. It wasn't long before we were completely enveloped in it. Asami held onto my fur tightly, activating the heat of her snowsuit. It kept her warm, mostly. I was using my firebending to keep myself from freezing to death.

The storm grew and we ended up having snow blasted in our faces. I did my best to bend the snow around us, but it was hard with such heavy conditions and lack of control.

"What should we do?!" Kuvira called over the wind howling in our ears.

"There's only one thing to do!" My father said. "We have to turn back!"

"No." Unalaq replied. "The solstice is tonight and we're so close."

"The mission is too dangerous." Dad said. "We're leaving."

-No, Dad, you're leaving.- I said, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Korra-" my father began, but I was already walking away. My ears twitched and I heard Mako's voice.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye out for her." he said. After that, I heard a snowmobile rumble to life and there sound fade in the distance.

"Let's open the spirit portal and lead your father and the Southern Water Tribe in the right direction." Unalaq said. "We don't have much time."

-Then what are we waiting for?- I asked, not bothering to slow down and wait for them. I could sense Asami's concern with me sending my father away, but I didn't call her out on it. I wasn't in the mood.

"We've arrived." My uncle said after what seemed like forever. I picked my head up, taking in the sight of the South Pole.

I padded along, the others following, and I looked up at the trees surrounding us, completely encased in ice.

"Frozen trees." Bolin said.

"It's just like the sacred forest Tonraq destroyed in the North." Unalaq said.

-So, what do I do?- I said, turning to him.

"You must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant portal lies." Unalaq said. "From here, you are on your own."

"Hold on a second," Asami said, climbing off my back. "There is no way she's going alone."

"Yeah, if she goes we go with her." Kuvira said.

"The Avatar must go alone." My uncle said.

-But I have no connection with the spirits.- I responded. -In fact, it seems like they hate me.-

"You have to believe in yourself, like I believe in you." he said, and I looked away. "What is it?"

-I'm so used to people telling me what to do, I forgot what it was like to be trusted.- I huffed a bitter laugh and attempted a smile.

"Korra, all the past Avatars live on inside of you. Let them guide you. Let them help you find the light in the dark." Unalaq said.

I nodded and Asami got to work on removing the saddle. Once she was done, I turned human and rolled my shoulder back, looking at the dense forest. "Wait here, I'll be okay."

"Wait." Asami said, grabbing my wrist. I turned around and she kissed me briefly, smiling. "Good luck."

I smiled back and headed into the forest. I ducked and stepped over iced tree limbs and roots, almost tempted to turn right around and head back. But my uncle was counting on me, trusting me, and I didn't want to let him down. I trudged onward, the snow crunching under my feet.

There was a loud screech from somewhere near me and I looked down, a strange, snake-like spirit at my feet. I gasped and stumbled back, looking beside me and seeing an even bigger entity form. I turned around again and ran forward, feeling the cold limbs of the spirit grabbing be by my ankle and yanking me back. I fell hard in the snow and the spirit started to tangle itself around me. I gritted my teeth and moved my hand up, releasing a blast of fire. I used airbending to free myself and the spirits slithered away in fright. I started on the walk again.

I came to the end of the forest, noticing a large, glowing dome ahead of me. My eyes widened. "The spirit portal..." I walked up to it, its glow illuminating my features. "The light in the dark."

I took an airbending stance, taking a breath, and sending a rush of air from my palm at it. Nothing happened. I tried again, that time with firebending but no avail. My ears laid back. "Why isn't it opening?"

Above me, I heard the snapping and cracking of the trees above me, bits of ice falling to the ground. Loud thuds echoed around me, followed by a loud screech. Spirits. I looked at the portal again, sending burst after burst of air at the entrance. "Come on, open!"

There was an earsplitting crack and large pieces of ice and piles of snow fell from the top, followed by a mass of spirits. They charged at me, grabbing me by my waist and crawling up my body. They tried to pull me up toi the opening in the roof, instead only dragging me away from the portal. I breathed fire at the tentacles trapping my arms and they released me. I reached outward desperately toward the dorm, ignoring the protests of my shoulder as I stretched. The tip of my finger touched the portal, and it was as if the whole world had froze. There was an orange ring of light and a sudden burst of energy that sent me and the spirits flying backwards. They dissipated into thin air and I opened my eyes in time to see a green beam of light shoot into the atmosphere. The light spread across the sky

"The lights." I said. "Dancing in the sky."

I got to my feet, a grin crossing my face as I exited the forest to where my friends and uncle were waiting.

"Nice to see you made it back in one piece." Kuvira said, smiling at me.

I chuckled, then looked at Unalaq. "Everything you said was true."

"Avatar Korra, you have taken the first step into bringing balance back to the South and, soon, the whole world." he said, smiling.

Asami wrapped her arms around me. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Thanks." I said, laughing.

"Come, let's start heading back to the village." Unalaq said.

~time skip~

It took us a few hours to return to the village, but what I saw when we go there made me wonder exactly how long we'd been gone. There were rows of ships along our shores, soldiers marching in on the land while more battleships approached the city. I immediately looked at my uncle.

-What are all your Northern troops doing here?- I demanded.

"Opening the spirit portal was only the first step in getting the Southern Water Tribe back on its righteous path." he replied. "There's more difficult work to be done before our two tribes are truly united."

Little did I know exactly what he meant by that. I looked back at the troops, my eyes ghosting over with worry.

...


	8. Chapter 8

~Asami POV~

"What are we going to do?" Korra said, her hands in fists and ears down. "Unalaq is up to something, why else would he need to bring his troops here?"

"Who knows?" Bolin asked. "Maybe he really is just trying to help the South reconnect with their spiritual side."

"Be serious, Bolin!" Kuvira said. "What kind of person trying to help people reach spiritual enlightenment would need to bring his whole goddamn army?"

"You have a point there." Bolin replied.

"It's not like we can't find out." Mako said. "We can find some way to listen in on his meetings."

We were all crowded in Korra's bedroom, her parents out to do some grocery shopping. Pabu was perched around Bolin's shoulders and Naga's head was poking through her window. I listened to them silently, sitting beside Korra. I could sense her annoyance and aggravation with Unalaq as the imprint tingled on my neck. It was uncomfortable. Even under normal circumstances, I'd never felt Korra be this upset. The anger was starting to seep into me, I could tell by the way my nails were digging into my palms.

"My dad called a meeting with Varrick." Korra said, and I realized she was talking to me.

"Huh?" I said and looked at her.

"Varrick is coming from Republic City to talk to my dad. He has a big influence in the South since this is where he is from." Korra said. "I can get us in there, at least."

"When is it going down?" Mako asked.

"This afternoon." Korra told him. "When dad gets back, I'll ask him if we can come along."

"And what do we do then?" Kuvira said.

"We'll play it by ear for now." Korra said and she calmed down. "We'll listen, then decide what to do from there."

"I think you should stay in Unalaq's good graces." I said. "Let him believe that you are still on his side. And for the time being, let your dad believe the same."

"What do you mean?" Korra asked and looked at me.

"You don't want Unalaq to know that you suspect him of something. You might set off him and his army. At the same time, if Tonraq believes that you are still siding with him, he won't act irrationally because he doesn't want to hurt you in the process." I said.

"Pretty cool idea." Kuvira said and grinned.

"It might work." Bolin agreed.

The problem was, Korra still did believe Unalaq. At least a little bit. He may of been acting all suspicious, but she still had a sliver of hope that he was doing good and not playing us for fools.

Korra smiled at me, though, and I could tell all her anger was gone. "I knew I fell in love with more than your looks." She teased and kissed me.

I kissed her back and giggled. "Like that's the only thing."

"We're right here." Mako said, looking to the side.

"Could you at least wait until we're out of the room?" Kuvira said.

With a flick of her wrist, Korra airbended the three of them out of her room and shut the door as she laid me back on the bed.

"Hey!" Bolin said.

"That wasn't very nice." I said and she laughed.

"They'll get over it." She replied, kissing me again.

"Even so," I said, gently pushing her back. "Don't you think you should see what's going on outside?"

Korra pouted. "Aw, 'Sami." she complained.

"Come on, you big puppy." I said. I backed out from under her and stand from the bed, looking at her. "At least go see if all the troops are loaded off."

Korra rolled her eyes, simultaneously rolling off the bed and standing. "You're a real killjoy, you know that?"

I grinned and pulled her in for a brief kiss. "Yeah, I know. Now go, I'll stay here."

...

~Korra~

I trudged back to the docks to see the state of the situation. As I'd feared, the Northern troops were still there, unloading their ships and waterbenders creating barriers of ice around the docks to prevent anyone from leaving. My anger flared up again, but I swallowed it down and approached my uncle, who was overlooking from a distance.

"Uncle, why did you bring your troops down from the North?" I asked.

He didn't seem surprised about my sudden arrival. "Now that you've opened the Southern portal, we need to protect it from those who wish to do the spirits harm."

"I can protect it." I said confidently.

"I need you for something more important." He said and gave me a sideways glance. "There is another portal in the North. Once you open it, spirit and man will be able to travel between the North and the South in a matter of seconds."

I couldn't help but smile at his words. Maybe he really was trying to help. "With both portals open, our tribes will be united again."

"The world will be united again." Unalaq said.

...

My father started his meeting a few hours later, as soon as Varrick arrived from Republic City. We were gathered in the meeting hall with my father standing at the front. Asami and there others were seated beside me.

"Thank you for coming, everyone." Dad said. "I know these last few days have been troubling."

"Troubling?" Varrick piped up and we all turned to look at him. He was helpling himself to a plate of cookies. "Troubling is when I get an itchy rash that won't go away, and Zhu Li's not around to scratch it." We all cringed, but he continued on. "This is shocking. Nay, sickening! Not these cookies, though." He turned to Zhu Li. "Remind me to get the recipe."

"What is your point, Varrick?" Dad asked, impatient.

"My point is, Unalaq has already booted our chieftains out of their palace." Varrick said. "How long until he starts telling us what kind of cookies we can eat?"

"Probably a couple of days." Zhu Li said.

"Rhetorical question, Zhu Li, you gotta keep up." Varrick said, then returned his attention back to us. "Not to mention, I've got a cargo ship of halibut that's rotting thanks to this harbor lockdown! Who wants to buy a ship full of stinking fish?" He paused, eyeing us. "That's not rhetorical, I need to sell these fish."

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and stared down my father. In all honesty, while my uncle was acting suspicious, he hadn't done anything worthy enough of losing my trust and faith in him. Also, I had a plan to follow through with. "Chief Unalaq is here to help the South." I said. "He wants to show us how to restore balance with the spirits so they'll stop attacking."

"The only spirit in interested in restoring is our spirit of independence!" Varrick said. "Am I right, people?"

The others in the room agreed in anger and my hand closed in a fist. Asami took it and stroked the back of it with her thumb, attempting to soothe me. It helped a little, and I could feel her concern.

"All Unalaq is trying to do is reunite our tribes again." I said finally.

"No, he wants control of our wealth!" Varrick said. "My wealth! And I like my wealth! If Unalaq doesn't pull his forces out, then we'll have no choice but to fight for our freedom!" Once again, everyone except for my friends agreed with him. It made my blood boil.

"You want to start a war?" I growled. I didn't even recognize my own voice. "Are you crazy?!"

"Korra, calm down." Asami urged, but I barely heard her through the roaring in my ears. I didn't want to calm down, I wanted to take action!

"Unalaq started this, not us." Dad said, and I turned my glare on him. He sighed. "I'm sorry. Maybe you could speak with your uncle., tell him how frustrated we all are. He'll listen to what the Avatar has to say. Do it for me?"

I growled again, my ears twitching in aggravation, but the fire within me had long diminished. If my father went through with Varrick's war plan, I'd have no choice but to side against him. "I'll do it for the tribe." I said, and my hand slipped from Asami's grasp as I walked passed her and out of the room while slamming the door behind me.

...

I headed to the Southern Water Tribe palace, finding my uncle on the throne. By that point, I felt more confusion than anger over anything. My ears were down and my hands were in loose fists when I entered the palace.

"Our next training session isn't until tomorrow." Unalaq said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." I said. "It's about our conversation earlier."

"Yes?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I understand why you brought your troops here," Naturally, I was lying. Like Kuvira, I wondered why someone would need an army when they intended to unite people." "but I'm afraid it's sending the wrong message."

"Your father has been talking to you." The accusing tone in his voice made me feel guilty.

I figured I would be honest, at least give him a somewhat fair warning. "Not just him, Varrick too. My dad held a meeting earlier to discuss the current...situation. A lot of Southerners feel like their tribe is being invaded."

"I am their chief. I'm uniting, not invading." he said.

"I know, but I'm afraid if something doesn't change there could be a civil war."

"If the Water Tribes were at war, the other nations would take sides. The dark spirits would feed off this negative energy and the world would be thrown in a battle of spirit and man. That would be catastrophic."

"How do we stop it?"

"We? No, Korra." Unalaq rose from the throne and started towards me. "This is a war only the Avatar can prevent."

"M-me?" My ears perked up and my eyes widened. "I'm usually the one starting fights, I don't know how to keep them from happening."

"As the Avatar, you must remain neutral in this conflict." He placed a hand on my shoulder. You will naturally want to help your people, but favoritism will not help our tribes find unity."

I looked down. "Maybe Tenzin was right. Maybe I'm not ready to be the Avatar."

"Tenzin lacked faith in you." Unalaq said. "But I have no doubt that you will become the most admired Avatar the world has ever known."

I doubted it, but I wanted to believe him. "Thank you, uncle."

...

~Asami~

I met up with Korra later on after she went to see her uncle. When I asked her how it went, she brushed it off and offered to take me out to dinner. I accepted, deciding that whatever had gone down she needed to think clearly. She held my hand as we walked through the tribe, stopping when we saw the Northern troops marching. Korra's hand twitched, but she softly tugged me forward to keep walking. I followed reluctantly, until she suddenly stopped.

"Who threw those?!" A soldier yelled. We turned to see a few children hurling snowballs at them from a roof and giggling.

One of the soldiers waterbended the snow beneath the children's feet, causing them to slide down and off. "You hoodlums think your tough, huh?"

"Pick on a waterbender your own size!" one of the kids said, which drew the attention of some adults nearby.

Both civilians and soldiers held up offending orbs of water, ready to attack the other side.

"Stop!" Korra said and ran forward between them.

"Tell these thugs to go back to the North! They're not welcome here anymore!" A civilian said.

"These Southerners need to stay in line." A soldier argued.

"Everyone, calm down!" Korra said. "You're all a part of the same tribe, start acting like it!"

"You're taking their side? We thought you were one of us!" A second person says.

I could feel Korra growing defensive. "I'm not taking anyone's side-" Her sentence was cut short by a snowball hitting the back of her head. She turned around in the direction that it came from. "Hey!"

"You're the worst Avatar ever!" A little girl cried angrily.

I swear it was like time had frozen. Korra's eyes widened and her arms dropped. I started forward. "Korra-"

"Everyone walk away from this." Tonraq said. "They're not worth our trouble. Go back to your homes."

The townspeople drop their water and walk away. The soldiers follow suit and I looked from Tonraq to where Korra was once standing. There's nothing but a trail of boot prints forming into paw prints heading into the distance. Tonraq went to follow them, but I stopped him.

"I'll find her." I said.

He looked at me, frowning a bit, but nodded. "Just be careful."

I smiled, though it was forced. "I will be."

I turned around and followed the trail.

...

I found Korra almost twenty minutes later. She was still in her wolf form, seated at the edge of the harbor. I approached her cautiously and placed a gentle hand in her fur. "Korra.."

-I didn't sign up for this.- she said in my mind. Her voice was heavy. -I didn't ask to be the Avatar.-

I walked up further, wrapping my arms around her neck to hug her. She sniffed and I brushed away a tear that slipped from her eye. "I know." I said softly.

-I'm scared, Asami.- she said. -This is all gonna come crashing down on my head one way or another and I'm not ready.-

"Sweetie, you're one of the strongest people I know." I told her. "You'll get through this."

Korra backed away and met my eyes. I saw everything flooding in her, every emotion and every fear. More tears slipped from her eyes. -Asami?-

"Yes?" My voice was thicker.

-Promise me that...that no matter how this ends...you won't leave me.-

I smiled at her and pulled my hair back to show the moon. "I told you before, I don't plan on going anywhere."

She gave a wolfish smile. -I love you.-

"I love you, too."

...

Author's Note: Hey, so, this was going to be all of Civil Wars Part 1, but that would've been too much writing. Anyway, I can't wait for you guys to see what I have planned for Korra and Asami *cue evil laughter* (AND NO, THEY'RE NOT BREAKING UP!)

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Please, please don't hate me for what happens in this chapter. I can't stand pushing it back anymore, which resulted in me cutting quite a bit (okay, A LOT) from the episodes and my timing to be terrible. I've done all I can to smooth it out as well as possible. Just don't hate me!

IMPORTANT: Okay, you know how Korra's anger has suddenly been sparking unnaturally? Remember that when you're reading this.

AND: Do you remember Korra's biggest fear in all of the smut fics (if you read them)? That's also important.

...

~A couple days later~

~Korra~

My life was becoming a living hell. A group of rebels attempted to attack my Uncle the night before. I, of course, rushed in to stop them before things could get any worse. My father wasn't there, and I was so relieved. And my relief was short lived. My Uncle walked in and accused my father of conspiring to assassinate him. Me and my mom aren't fools, and I was there. My father had nothing to do with the rebels. In that moment, I felt nothing but rage. Rage and sadness. I felt like I was burning at the stake because of how hot my back was

That anger led me to hunting down Hotah, the judge that carried out the sentence to throw my father in jail. I used Naga as a threat, holding his head in her mouth until he talked. He told me that it was all my Uncle's doing, that he told them what to say. And that he was the one to get my father banished. He'd lied to me. He played me. I scared the hell out of Asami when I approached her crying.

"Korra, what happened?" She asked me. "Your emotions are going haywire."

I wrapped my arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder. She lowered us to the floor on our knees while I tried my best to explain what happened. Mako, Bolin, Kuvira and Naga found us not too much later and helped calm me down.

"Our visit here is being cut short right the fuck now." Kuvira growled through her teeth. "I knew he wasn't up to any good! This is bullshit!"

"What do you expect us to do, Kuv?" Mako asked. His composure was pretty fixed. The only thing giving away his anger was the constant twitch of his eyebrows. "He's the Chief."

"I say we get a large sack-" Kuvira began, but Asami cut her off.

"No." she said simply, rubbing circles on my back. My head was in her lap, my ears back and I was staring at the floor. I hadn't said much since they came in and heard the story, and Asami's concern was searing into me.

"Why not?" Kuvira said, crossing her arms.

"Because it's insane." Bolin said. "Why would we risk getting caught? Then we really couldn't do anything."

"And, even if we could, do you know what could happen?" Asami said.

"Who cares? He obviously doesn't!" Kuvira said

"We need to get back to Republic City." Mako said, standing up from leaning on the wall.

"They have ice blockades around the entire tribe." Bolin said.

"Yeah, and I'm a firebender." Mako said. "Korra is the Avatar. We melt a hole in them large enough to get a boat through and we're home free."

"He'll send troops after us." Kuvira said. "That's worse that just flat out kidnapping him. They get one good shot on the boat and we sink to our death."

"I don't hear you coming up with any other ideas." Mako said back.

"I told you! We get a sack-"

"We're not doing that!" Bolin cut in.

"Guys." I said softly, and they immediately shut up. I sat up and they all gave me sympathetic looks. I hated it. "I think Mako has a pretty good idea going."

"What?" They all said in unison. Even Naga picked her head up.

"We do it at night, down at the docks. Tonight." I said. "Mako and I melt the ice, we get a boat, we're gone. If we can get to Republic City in one piece, I'll talk to Raiko about lending us the help of the United Republic."

"There's no way he's going to do it." Mako said, shaking his head.

"There's no pain in trying." Bolin said.

"Okay, so if we're doing this," Kuvira said. "Where are we supposed to get a boat? I don't think it's a good idea to steal a boat from the people you're trying to protect."

"I got that." Asami said and smiled.

~Later~

It took us a while to come up with a good plan that we could all agree on. Once we had our plans laid out, close to dusk, I told them I wanted some time on my own. That wasn't entirely a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. What I really wanted to do was go see my father and tell him our plan. I took Naga to the prison and hopped off her back before she reached the entrance. Of course, guards were posted there. I walked up to them and they stepped in my way.

"Hey!" I said and Naga growled. "My father's in there!"

"I'm sorry, Korra." My uncle came around the corner and looked at me. "I'm afraid you'll never see your father again."

"What do you mean I'll never see him again?" I said, turning to him. "Where is he?"

"On a boat headed to the Northern Water Tribe." Unalaq said. "He'll serve out his sentence there."

"Bring. Him. Back." I said through my teeth. "Or I'll take you out and the rest of your army."

"Remember who you are." he said. "As the Avatar, you cannot threaten war. You must remain neutral, or our tribes will never reach unity."

"You don't want unity!" I yelled, getting in his face before I registered the thought. Naga was right behind me, standing by my shoulder and baring her teeth. "You want power. You've always been jealous of my father, haven't you? You got him banished so you could become chief, and I bet it just killed you to learn he was the Avatar's father. No wonder you kept trying to take me away from him."

"All I wanted was to help you to realize your destiny." Unalaq replied.

"Well, I don't want your help anymore." I said.

"If you start a war, the dark spirits with annihilate the South and even I will be powerless to stop them." he said.

"I'm done being manipulated by you." I took a step back. "You will bring my father back and you and your troops will return to the North."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you still need me to open the Northern portal."

"No, I don't. You've served your purpose."

~Nighttime~

~Asami~

We snuck down to the docks that night, Varrick and Zhu Li with us. I'd asked him for us to use his boat. After all, he did need to get back to Republic City and take over Future Industries again. Even after all this time, I still wasn't ready to become the CEO. I worked, yeah, but it didn't feel right to do something my father once did not too long ago.

Korra ended up telling us when she returned that she'd actually gone to see her father, but he wasn't there. She explained her conversation with her uncle and Kuvira gave her a slap on the back, congratulating her for dooming us all to Hell. She was joking, but that didn't make it any better.

"Thanks again for letting us use your boat, Varrick." Korra said as we slid along the wall of his body to the front. The ice wall towered high over us.

"Anything to defy your maniac of an uncle." Varrick said and grinned. "If I was a bender myself, I would've been long gone!"

"Shh!" Kuvira urged. "Keep it down! There are guards on the other side!"

"I got this." Bolin said and cracked his knuckles. He stepped around me and Kuvira and knelt down, opening the collar of his shirt. Pabu poked his head out and looked at Bolin. "Go get 'em, Pabu!"

Pabu chittered and jumped down, running over to where the guards were. We all peeked around the corner as Pabu sat in front of the guards.

"What is that?" The first guy whispered, eyeing him.

"Not sure, but he's cute." The second guy said.

Pabu looked at them and flipped backward, landing in a single handstand. The guards clapped, utterly distracted. Kuvira snuck out around and behind them, knocking their heads together. They crumpled to the ground and she grinned. "Been a long time since I got to do that."

The rest of us followed her lead and Bolin scooped Pabu up, putting him back in his shirt. We got aboard the ship and into the driver's quarters while Mako and Korra got to work melting the wall directly behind the boat. Korra balanced herself on a tower of water, working on the top while Mako worked on the bottom. It took them only about fifteen minutes to make a big enough hole.

"Hey," Bolin said when they came in. "Why didn't you just waterbend the ice?"

Korra opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped and thought about it. "I don't know."

"It doesn't matter, let's get out of here." Mako said. "Anyone know how to drive a boat?"

"Zhu Li does." Varrick said as Zhu Li approached the steering wheel.

It wasn't long before the boat tugged backwards. Once we were out of the hole and turned around, Korra stepped outside and closed off the hole with more water, sealing it off like nothing happened.

"You know Korra, I really gotta thank you." Mako said and patted her shoulder.

"For what?" Korra said, looking up at him. "I started a civil war."

"Exactly!" Mako said. "Now I don't have to worry about Eska anymore."

"You can finally go back to dating your detective job!" Kuvira said.

"Shut up, Kuvira." Mako grumbled, glaring at her.

"Where's your father again?" Bolin asked Korra.

"On a boat headed North." Korra said. She looked at Varrick. "Think we could catch up to it?"

"Sure, one we get passed our friends from the North." Varrick said, pointing ahead. Not to far in front of us was a blockade of ships.

"If only we had a plane to get me close to those ships." Korra said. "I could waterbend them out of the way."

"Plane? Why didn't you say so?" Varrick grinned widely as he pushed a button. A hatch on the deck opened and a biplane rose from it and the wings unfold.

"Um, why do you have a plane on your boat?" Kuvira said, raising an eyebrow.

"In case the boat sinks, of course." Varrick said as if it should of been obvious.

"But there's no runway." I said.

Varrick looked at the plane, then Zhu Li. "Zhu Li, take a note! 'Build runway.'"

"Yes, sir." Zhu Li said.

"I have an idea." Korra said, grabbing a pilot helmet and tossing it to me. "Mako, Asami, come with me."

Mako and I looked at each other and followed her out to the plane. She climbed on one of the wings.

"Mako, get on that wing. Asami, pilot." she said. "Mako and I will create a large enough surge of fire to give the plane the momentum it needs to fly up."

We nodded and took our positions. I put on the helmet slid the goggles over my eyes. I looked to Korra and she gave me a thumbs up. I started up the plane and Korra and Mako started the fire. The plane propelled forward and lifted up easily.

I flew them close enough and Korra entered the Avatar State, raising her arms and summoning a mass of water from the ocean in the center of the blockade. He moved her hands apart and the ships went with the waves. She exited the Avatar State and grinned broadly.

We kept flying and Korra pointed at something in the distance. "There! My dad's on that ship!" I nodded and flew lower. I knew there was no place to land, so I readied myself for Korra to yell the next cute. "Jump!"

The three of us jumped at the same time and we hit the water. The plane kept on, eventually spiraling out and crashing. Korra grabbed a hold of Mako and I and bent us upward on a tower of water, landing on the crew members looked at us, but didn't have the time to react. Korra used the same water to throw them overboard. The one she missed tried to sneak away, but she froze him to the wall.

"Where are the prisoners?" she demanded.

The guy looked to the side and we saw Tonraq and the others running toward us. Korra ran up to him and he held her by her shoulder.

"Korra, this crazy." he said. "I told you not to do anything rash."

"I had to." Korra said. "I'll explain later."

We heard the thundering of footsteps and looked to where a mass of Northern troops were coming at us. There was the obnoxious honk and Varrick's yacht pulled up beside the battleship. We hurried to it and jumped on deck and sped off.

~time skip~

"So once I heard the truth, I couldn't just sit by and do nothing." Korra finished explaining what happened to her father.

"My own brother betrayed me." Tonraq said sadly. "And our entire tribe."

"What's our next move?" A man asked, the rebel leader.

"I've been running from my past for too long." Tonraq said. "It's time I put my brother in his place."

"You have our full support, Chief Tonraq." The leader said, saluting him with a fist to his heart.

"Me too, dad." Korra said, doing the same. "I'll be honored to fight along side you."

"No, Korra." Tonraq said.

Korra's eyes widened. "But you said the South doesn't stand a chance against Unalaq's forces. I can help."

"The best way for you to help is by getting the president of the United Republic on our side like you planned." Tonraq said. The South can give Unalaq a good fight for a while. But we'll need the United Forces in order to win this war."

"Okay, dad." Korra said, determined. Her ears stood at attention. "I'll get you the help you need." She hugged him tightly. "I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, Korra." He said, hugging her back.

"Woah, we've got company!" Varrick said, looking through a telescope. "And not the fun kind!"

I took the telescope and looked through it. It was Eska, coming in on a giant wave and wearing ruined makeup. "Uh, Mako?" I said, handing it to him.

He took a look and swallowed. "Uh, Varrick?" He said. "Does this boat go fast enough to get away from psycho exes?"

"Why do you think I built this boat?" Varrick said, grinning. "Zhu Li!"

"On it, sir." she answered, speeding up.

~Morning. Republic City ~

The yacht pulled up to the Republic City and we piled off. Lin was standing there waiting for us, her arms crossed. She looked at Korra as she approached.

"Welcome home, Avatar." she said, then added sarcastically. "Thanks for starting a war."

"I didn't start a war." Korra said defensively. "Well, I did, but it's more complicated than you're making it seem."

Lin raised her eyebrows and turned to to Mako, who had just come up beside us. "Mako, I need you back on the beat. There's a Water Tribe peace march going on tonight and I want you there to make sure that nothing gets out of hand."

"I'm all yours." Mako said.

"I'll go, too." Korra said. "The people of the South need to see that the Avatar is on their side in the fight against the Northern invaders."

"Great. That'll calm them down." Lin said and walked away. Mako followed her and Korra started to, as well, but I held her back.

"Sweetie, I think you should sit this one out." I said.

"What, why?" she said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I have a feeling you being there blatantly supporting one side will only make things worse." I replied. "You could at least seem neutral."

"She's right." Kuvira said. "We don't need a repeat of the Hundred Year War."

Korra's ears went back. "But I'm not neutral! The North invaded my home! The only reason I'm here is to get the Republic to send troops to the South!"

"Zhu Li has already scheduled a meeting with President Raiko tomorrow." Varrick reassured. "We'll get him on board."

"See?" I said. "You can wait until tomorrow, right?"

"I...I guess..." Korra sighed.

"Good, because I was thinking you owe me a date." I said, wrapping my arms around her neck and kissing her.

Korra chuckled and kissed me back, holding me by my waist. "You drive a hard bargain, Miss Sato."

"I drive more than that." I said, smirking. "You go to the Temple and get ready. I'll meet you at Kwang's Cuisine for lunch."

"You got it." Korra said. She kissed me one last time and took Naga's reins, climbing up on her back and riding off.

"I gotta go see Baatar." Kuvira said. "Call me when you guys go to see Raiko." She walked away and I turned to Bolin and Varrick.

"See you guys later." I said and waved, leaving them behind.

...

I walked up my front steps and my hand reached for the knob, but my eyes went for my mailbox. I bit my lip and let out a shuddered breath before reaching for the mailbox and opening it. I reached inside and found a lone envelope. I pulled it out and turned it over in my hands.

Republic City Prison

Earth Kingdom

Asami Sato, 1219 Badgermole Drive

"Goddamn it..." I muttered angrily, tightening my hand around the letter and wrinkling it slightly.

I opened my door and closed it behind me, leaning against it. I had been hoping to not come home to another letter from my dad. I couldn't stand opening them, reading them. It only made me relive that night and remember his betrayal again and again. It didn't help the fact that I still had nightmares about it. Waking up crying and screaming Korra's name. It hurt.

I knew that I needed to tell Korra sometime, I hated keeping things from her. But with the impending war on the Tribes and her sudden increase in temper, there was never a right time. Especially her temper. That was what scared me the most.

"Welcome home, Lady Sato." My butler, Senjj, said.

"Hello, Senji." I said, recomposing myself and standing. I smiled at him.

"How was your trip?" he asked.

"It was fine, thank you for asking." I said.

"I see you have found your father's letter." he says, looking at my hand.

"Oh, um, yeah." I said. "Have there been any more?"

"Just that one, milady." Senji says.

I let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. Thank you. I'll be heading out in a bit, you are welcome to take the rest of the afternoon off. You and the others." I planned on bringing Korra home with me and spending some time with her. I didn't need anyone here for that.

"Thank you, Lady Sato." Senji said and walked out of the room.

I sighed and went upstairs to get ready.

...

I arrived at Kwang's just after noon, taking the Arctic Wolf. When I pulled into the parking lot I saw Korra waiting for me at the entrance. She smiled when she saw me park and get out, walking up to me and kissing me deeply. I couldn't help a moan of satisfaction as I kissed her back and she smirked, backing away slightly.

"That's another thing I should've cussed Unalaq out for." she said with a chuckle.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Making me miss out on quality time with my girl." she said.

I laughed and shoved her playfully. "Look at you, trying to be suave."

"Trying to be?" Korra said, pretending to take offense. "I'll have you know that it was me suaveness that got you into me."

"No, I think it was more of the risking your life and protecting me all the time." I said. "That and finding a personal use for that wolf of yours." She blushed and I laughed, taking her hand. "Come on, let's go eat."

~Some time later~

I fell back onto the bed and Korra emerged from under the covers, smirking and crawling atop me while kissing her way up.

"Korra..." I breathed, gently pushing against her shoulder. "That was..."

"I know." she said, kissing near my imprint. She stroked my side lightly before she laid down on her stomach and pulled me towards her.

"I missed that." I admitted, looking at her.

She laughed. "So did I. If Kuvira was here she'd probably make fun of us and call us sexaholics."

"Yeah, she probably would."

Our eyes widened and we looked at the door. Kuvira was leaning against the doorframe grinning.

"Kuvira!" I shrieked, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over Korra and I.

"What the fuck?!" Korra yelled, followed by a growl. "How long have you been there?!"

"Not long, actually." Kuvira answered casually with a shrug. "Five, six minutes."

"Well, what do you want?" I asked.

"And make it quick." Korra added.

"Change of plans, lovergirl." Kuvira said to Korra. "Mako does need your help with the march. He said to come down to the station so he and Lin can talk with you."

"And neither of you couldn't call?!" Korra said.

"He tried and didn't get an answer. So he sent me." Kuvira said.

"Fucking Mako." Korra grumbled through her teeth. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Don't keep me waiting. I won't hesitate to come back and drag your naked ass out of the bed." Kuvira warned and headed downstairs.

Korra sighed and looked at me apologetically. "Just when we thought we'd have the whole afternoon to ourselves."

"It's fine." I lied, knowing that she'd be able to tell. "You're the Avatar. You have a world to keep peaceful."

"And I also have a girlfriend to keep happy." she said, frowning. "You're my main priority overall."

I smiled at that and it made me feel a little better. I kissed her softly before sitting up, moving the covers back. "We really should get dressed. Kuvira wasn't joking about what she said."

"I know she wasn't." Korra said as she stood up. "Where did you even find her?"

"We've been best friends since we were little." I said. "I'm kinda stuck with her and the boys."

Korra chuckled. "At least we know who we can trust."

We finished getting dressed and we went downstairs. Kuvira was waiting by the front door, looking at her phone.

"Do you want to come along?" Korra asked me.

"No, I'll be okay." I said. "I think I'll actually head over to the factory and talk to Varrick."

"Okay." Korra said and kissed me. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." I said. And she and Kuvira left.

~The next day, President Raiko's office~

"What do you mean you won't help?!"

Korra, Kuvira, Varrick and I were seated in Raiko's office. Korra had just finished thoroughly explained the war coming to the Southern Water Tribe and why she needed the help of the United Forces, but Raiko had turned down her request.

"I'm very concerned about what's going on down there, but I don't think it's the Republic's place to interfere with internal Water Tribe matters." Raiko said.

"Unalaq isn't even the rightful ruler of the Tribes!" Korra said. "He lied his way onto the Northern Throne!"

"Mr. President, the Republic is already involved in the conflict." Varrick said. "The North attacked the cultural center last night."

"Believe me, we are doing everything we can to bring the people responsible to justice." Raiko said.

"'The people responsible?!'" Kuvira piped up. "We know who's responsible, Buttercup. The North did it!"

"Now, I know that when you're young it's hard to keep perspective-" Raiko began, but I cut him off.

"You're the one who's lost perspective." I said. "She's just trying to help her tribe!"

"Sending troops is not something I can do at this time." Raiko said. "But I promise I will work with Unalaq and the South for a diplomatic solution. Now, I'm sorry, but my mind is made up. This meeting is over."

"My whole family is going to be wiped out, and it'll be on your head for not doing anything about it." Korra said, standing and stomping out. We all followed her out.

"How the fuck did that guy become president?" Kuvira said once we were outside.

"There's gotta be something else we can do." I said.

"I have another idea." Korra said and turned to Varrick. "Can you call General Iroh and have him meet me at the docks in a couple hours?"

"I can do that." Varrick said with a nod.

"Thank you." Korra said. "I'm gonna go talk to Mako and see if he's gotten any closer to finding the Northerners responsible for the bombing last night. Asami, come with me."

"Okay." I said without hesitation but alert. Though she wasn't showing her, her anger was through the roof and I knew she'd need someone to keep her calm if anything else happened.

"Kuvira, tell Bolin what's going down." Korra said.

"On it." Kuvira said with a nod, taking out her phone.

Korra turned into her wolf and I got on her back. She started for the police station.

~Korra~

Mako hadn't gotten as far as we'd hoped. He still believed that the North wasn't responsible for the bombing. I did listen to his reasoning, but it didn't make sense to me at all. So I gave up on him once I explained the new plan and killed some time with Asami until it was time for me to meet with Iroh. I dropped Asami off at the factory and left to the United Forces Harbor.

"Thanks for meeting with me, General." I said as I walked up to him, smiling.

"Not a problem, Avatar Korra." Iroh said. "What can I do for you?"

"The South needs military support before Unalaq's forces wipe them out completely." I said. "But the President is refusing to give the order. So I figured I'd come to you directly."

"I see." Iroh said, thinking for a second. "Well, suppose I were to send a fleet to the South on some routine training maneuvers. And let's say they were to accidentally run into a hostile Northern blockade. Then we would have no choice but to defend ourselves, wouldn't we?"

"I guess not." I said, smiling eagerly. "Thank you!"

"Swapping old war stories?"

I froze and clenched my teeth. Damn it.

"Mr. President." Iroh said, saluting him.

"I hope your not planning on taking any military action without an order from your commander-in-chief." Raiko said.

"Of course not, sir." Iroh said.

"Good." Raiko said. "Because if a single vessel leaves this harbor without my say so, you will be court-martialed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir." Iroh said.

Raiko turned on me then. "Your actions here are bordering on insurrection. The Avatar does not command the military of the Republic. Don't go behind my back again." With that, he was gone.

And I felt something in me snap.

~Asami~

I knew something was horribly wrong before Korra called me. My imprint was burning worse than it ever had and it only increased when I answered the phone. Korra told me that she didn't have the self control to meet me at the factory and to go to the Temple because it was the closest place to the Harbor. Naturally, I put everything on hold and got in my car, speeding to the shore and getting on my boat to the island.

I didn't wait for the boat to come to a complete stop before I jumped out and ran to the Temple doors and slipped inside, finding my way to Korra's room. I heard her growls before I got to the door and she must've sensed me because the door opened before I reached it.

"Korra?" I said, walking inside.

She had sat down on the bed and had her head between her hands. She looked up at me when I said her name. "He fucking told on us!"

"What?" I said. "Who did?"

"Mako!" Korra yelled. "Raiko talked to him and he snitched on us!" She snarled. "Fucking traitor!"

I hesitantly stepped forward and sat beside Korra, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Korra, it's alright-"

"No, it's not!" Korra argued. "This was my only chance to help my family and he fucked us! My family is gonna die, Asami! They're gonna die and it's gonna be because he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut!"

I jumped at her outburst and looked at the floor. She was right. But Mako must've had a reason to tell our plans to the president. I knew Mako. He wouldn't of done it without good reason.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." I said softly. I placed my arm around her and moved her close to me.

"Asami..." Korra said.

"Yes?"

Her eyes locked with mine and they were the familiar dark blue. "I need you."

My heart skipped in anticipation. I didn't know the risk I was taking when I nodded. Korra wasted no time pushing me back on the bed and kissing me feverishly. I should've known by the way that the crescent was still burning that she was no where near as calm as she sounded. Her hold on me was too tight and her nips were too rough. I bit my lip and tried to push her back.

"Korra." I whispered, my voice failing me.

She didn't seem to hear me. Her movements became more frantic and rushed. When I caught another glance of her eyes, they were feral and her tail was out. That was my first warning. Korra had given in too easily to her wolf.

"K-Korra..." I said again, but it still didn't register with her.

Her hand traveled over my clothes, kneading and tugging. She growled, annoyed, and grabbed my shoulder. Her nails tore into the fabric and found my skin before she ripped them from me and scratched me in the process. The pain shot through me and I gasped, panicking.

"Polar bear!" I cried, feeling blood roll down my right arm.

Everything seemed to stop in time. Even Korra ceased. I'd used our safe word, and I'd never used it before. Korra's eyes slowly got lighter and she shook her head, looking at me. "A-Asami..?" she said. "What.." Her eyes caught my shoulder and widened as she shoved off of me. She looked down at her hands. "N-no...'

"Korra, wait-" I said, covering my shoulder with my free hand. It stung and I let out a hiss of discomfort.

Korra meet my gaze again and I saw tears building. "I-I'm sorry..!"

I stood up. "It's alright-" I barely got the sentence out before Korra ran from the room. "Korra!" I ran after her.

I followed her outside and she was at the edge of the dock, climbing into one of the White Lotus boats. I heard her start it up and I called her name again. She heard me and looked up, then away as she backed the boat up and took off. I hurried to my boat and got in, hoping desperately to catch up with her, but I was in no condition to drive with my shoulder. I looked behind me and watched as she disappeared.

...

Author's Note: *shields myself* DON'T HURT ME! You guys had to know this was coming, right? After all, the main characters biggest fear always happens! I hope I don't lose any readers because of this. Again, I apologize for my fucked up timing. Cutting things caused it. I did my best. And who else loved Kuvira?

And did anyone recognize the numbers in Asami's address? 1219? I'll give you a hint: it's a date.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: There's no doubt that I'm going to skip everything that happened during Beginnings (because we ALL know what happens and that doesn't need to be rewritten) save for a small scene after she regains her memories.

...

~Asami~

"Shit..." I muttered, my hand closing in a fist.

"Hold on, I'm almost done." Kuvira said, wrapping the bandage around one more time.

It had been an hour since Korra left and I was past scared. I was worried with all of my life. The imprint had gone dead about half an hour ago, I couldn't feel her emotions.

"There." Kuvira said, securing the bandage. "Try not to move too much."

"Thanks, Kuv." I said, standing from Korra's bed.

"No problem." Kuvira said, then looked at the blood stained covers. "So, what happened again exactly?"

"Korra found out that Mako told on us to the President and went off." I said, easing my way around the truth. "It was an accident."

I collected the covers and the torn shreds of clothing. The clothes I'd have to throw away and I'd wash the blankets at my house. Kuvira had brought me one of her shirts to wear. My shoulder complained with every move I made and I almost laughed at how I could understand Korra's injury a bit more.

"I know you're lying because of the torn shreds of clothing, but I'll let it slide just this once." Kuvira said.

I sighed. "Trust me, you'll know the truth later."

"She's lucky it was an accident." Kuvira said. "Avatar or not, I'd still kick her ass for hurting you."

"I think there's more to it than we know, Kuvira." I said and gestured for her to follow me outside. "Korra hasn't been herself since that fight with the spirit during the Glacier Spirits festival. Her anger was out of control."

"So, what? You think she's possessed or something?" Kuvira said.

"Not possessed, but I think that spirit did something to her." I said and got in my boat. Kuvira got in the driver's seat. She wasn't so worried about the boat she stole to get to the island.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But I hope she's alright." I looked down. "I can't feel anything from her."

"She'll be fine. Korra will be back before you know it." Kuvira reassured me.

~time skip~

"So, let us get this straight." Opal said, pausing me in explaining what happened. "Mako told about your plans to send the United Republic to help the South, Korra freaked the hell out, and then accidentally attacked you, then ran?"

We were gathered in my living room, sitting around the table on the couches. The blankets were in the washer and I was holding my shoulder tenderly, my teeth clenched a bit.

"That's the gist of it, yes." Kuvira said.

"Why would Mako tell on you guys, though?" Baatar Jr. asked.

"His job was probably threatened." Bolin said. "You know how much he loves his job. Makes him feel important outside of Team Avatar."

"That's not an excuse." Kuvira said. "He could've risked getting fired. I would have."

"You would have." Bolin said. "Mako doesn't think like that."

"Who's gonna talk to Mako?" Baatar said.

All their eyes turned to me and I sat up, frowning. "Why me?"

"Because you're the sensible one." Opal said it like it should've been obvious. "I'm not good with this stuff."

"I'll end up kicking his ass." Kuvira said.

"And I just don't want to." Bolin said.

"I don't talk to Mako like that." Baatar said.

"Not to mention, it's his fault Korra went feral on you." Kuvira said.

I blushed and sent a glare at Kuvira. "Shut up." I sighed heavily and scratched my head. "Fine, I'll go talk to him. Drive me to the station, Kuv?"

"I can do that." she said and stood up. I reached into my pocket and tossed her the keys, which she caught easily with one hand.

"We'll be back in a bit." I said as we left.

Just as we reached my car, my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket, turning on the screen. Kuvira looked over my shoulder and chucked. "Speak of the devil."

I rolled my eyes and answered the phone, trying not to sound too harsh. "Yeah, Mako?"

"Asami, I'm glad I reached you." Mako said. "There's a problem."

"I'd say there is." I said, getting in the passenger seat of the car. I hissed in discomfort. Kuvira started up the car and pulled away from the curb.

"Asami, I know that you're mad at me because I told Raiko but we need to focus on your factory right now." Mako said. I figured he would know we would find out.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Your shipment's been stolen."

~time skip, Police Station~

Kuvira parked the car in front of the station and I got out, turning to find that she was doing the same.

"Thought you didn't want to risk kicking his ass." I joked mildly, quirking an eyebrow.

She shrugged as she came around the car and followed me up the stairs. "Not like anything interesting is going on at your house."

"That's true." I said.

We entered the station and headed to the offices, seeing Mako looking at a picture outside of the interrogation room where Lin, the captain, and two more officers were. "Is it true?" I said.

"I'm so sorry." Mako said, looking up at us. "Your entire shipment was stolen."

This was perfect. First, Korra disappears then the one shipment that could help save Future Industries is stolen. I allowed myself to forget about Korra for a minute, reminding myself in the back of my mind that she was the Avatar. She'd be fine no matter what. Even if I couldn't sense her emotions anymore...

"Without that sale, I don't know how much longer I can keep my company going." I said, breaking my thoughts. "What am I gonna do?"

"Don't worry, I'm-" Mako paused and narrowed his eyes. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"That's not important right now." Kuvira said, and I knew she was thinking what I was. Korra was fine.

Mako raised an eyebrow, but dropped the subject. "Anyway, I'm gonna find whoever's responsible. Chief Beifong is about to question the captain of the ship." He pushed the button on the intercom and we could hear Lin and the captain.

"I know it's been a long day, but walk me through what happened." Lin said.

"We were ambushed about thirty klicks away outside the harbor." the captain said. "We never heard them coming."

"This is the third attack at about the same location." Lin noted.

"Yep, and smack dab in the middle of Republic City's jurisdiction which means more trouble for us." one of the officers, Lu, said. He stroked his mustache. "All this stress is gonna turn ol' back beauty gray."

"I think that mustache is the least of his worries." Kuvira whispered, and Mako and I laughed a bit.

"It's gotta be the Northern Water Tribe." Lu, the other officer, said. "They're trying to stop supply lines to the South."

"I agree." Lin said, them looked at the captain. "Is there anything else about the attack you can remember? Anything unusual?"

"There is one thing." the captain said. "The bombs exploded in a way I've never seen before. It was like they were being detonated remotely."

"Like the ones at the cultural center." Mako said and headed towards the office.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I need to grab some evidence." he said, just as Varrick walked in.

"Asami, I heard the news." he said.. "I can't believe they took my fifth favorite fleet in the Varrick Industries fleet! Named her after my mom. Rest in peace, Rocky Bottom."

Kuvira gave me a look and snickered softly. I rolled my eyes. "Without the money for that shipment, Future Industries is almost broke."

Before Varrick could speak, Mako entered the interrogation room. "Chief, I think there's a connection between this attack and the one on the cultural center."

"What do you think you're doing?" Lin asked him aggressively.

"Solving this case." Mako said. He turned to the captain. He held up something in his hand. "Did any of the people that attacked them have one of these in their hand? I think it's a remote detonator."

"If was too dark to see anything." the captain said.

"Mako!" Lin said.

"Chief, I don't think the people who attacked were Northern Water Tribe." Mako said.

"Of course they were Northern Water Tribe. They were waterbending." Gang said.

Mako held up a picture to the captain. "Was he one of the guys that attacked?"

"No, I don't recognize him." the captain said. My heart sank.

"Oh, this is embarrassing." Gang said.

"Nice try, Rookie." Lu said.

"Mako, leave." Lin said.

"Chief, I know it's a long shot," Mako said. "but I have an idea how we can catch these guys-"

"Now!" Lin said angrily.

Mako frowned and clutched the picture tightly in his hand, turning and leaving the interrogation room. Kuvira and I followed him outside.

"This is bullshit." he muttered under his breath.

"Forget about therm, what's this idea of yours?" Kuvira said, crossing her arms.

"A sting operation." Mako said. "I was thinking we'd set up a bait ship, take it out into open ocean, and capture whoever attacks it."

"Let's do it." Kuvira said. I started to object, but Kuvira grabbed my wrist and looked at me. "Don't you think this'll be an opportunity for a break?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

I pulled her aside and glared at her. "You really want me to go do a sting operation when I don't what's going on with my girlfriend?" I hissed.

"'Sami, this will be a perfect opportunity for both of you to clear your minds and relax." Kuvira said. "I'm sure Korra would understand. She knows how important Future Industries is to you."

I frowned and sighed. "Fine. You're right. We need time."

"When am I ever wrong?" Kuvira said smugly as we walked back to Mako.

"Okay, how do we do this?" I asked him.

"It's not that easy." Mako said. "For the plan to work, we need the police and Beifong already said no."

"We can pull it off, the three of us." Kuvira said.

"I don't know. I don't want to go behind Beifong's back. If she finds out, I could get kicked off the force." Mako said. "That, and we need a ship."

"You need a ship?" Varrick said, coming out of the building. "I have a ship. I want in on whatever you're talking about. I love being in on plans."

"The less you know the better." Kuvira said.

"Perfect! I love not knowing things." Varrick said.

"Okay..." Kuvira said then turned to Mako. "Well, there you go. You got a ship. Still wanna bail?"

Mako looked at us and chucked. "Alright, I'm in. Let's get these guys."

~later on~

We met up at the Future Industries warehouse, stacking the rest of the boxes into the boat at the harbor. I stood in the opening, looking at the mechasuits and biplanes. I was thinking about how, despite Mako and Kuvira being fully capable of fighting whoever attacks us, I was out of the game because of my shoulder. It still throbbed. Of course, I had my glove just in case.

Mako came up behind me. "The ship is loaded up with the dummy crates." he said. "Let's get this sting operation going."

"Not yet, I think we need more manpower." I said, looking at him.

"You have me and Kuvira. How much more manpower do we need?" Mako asked.

"I just... want to be prepared." I said.

"Well, what about Korra? What better manpower than the Avatar?" Mako said.

I paled and looked down. "Nah, I, um, think she's still mad at you. Wouldn't be a good idea."

"Are you okay?" he said.

"I'm fine." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, well, I think I know who we can ask for help." Mako said. "Wanna come with?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." I said.

I followed Mako to my car, telling Kuvira that we'd been back later. I handed Mako my keys when we got in and he started the car up. We drove in silence, me being too deep in thought and him too focused on the road. I didn't mind, I preferred the quiet when I was stressed.

Mako pulled up in front of the TripleThreat Triads' Headquarters and I sat up, staring at the door the door.

"Um, are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked.

Mako got out and I hurried to follow him. "No, but it's our last resort." he answered as he knocked on the door.

The faceplate slid open and the doorman stood behind it. "Hey, Mako. Whatever you think we did, we didn't do it."

"I'm not here on police business." Mako said. "I'm running an off-the-book operation and I thought the Triple Threats would want a piece of the action."

"How big a piece?" the doorman asked.

"Why don't you let us in and we can discuss it." Mako said.

The doorman narrowed his eyes and looked to both sides before unlocking the door and opening it. Mako and I entered, following the doorman to a back room.

"Hey, boss, Mako's here and he's asking for help." he said and returned to his post.

"So, Mr. Law and Order needs our help." Viper said. "What's in it for the Triple Threats?"

"Asami and I are personal friends with the Avatar." Mako said. "We can convince her to give Shady Shin his bending back."

"Sounds good to me, boss." Shady Shin said, but Viper glared at Mako.

"What about the rest of us?" he questioned.

"I've got vehicles." I said, thinking fast. "All top of the line and brand new. They can be yours if you help."

Viper smirked. "I think we've got ourselves a deal."

...

Author's Note: I cut this chapter a little short because I think I'm getting to the end faster than I'd like. I have a minimum of chapters I want to reach. I don't want to get to my big finale too soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: For those of you wondering what happened to their school, I unintentionally scrapped the idea. There's no where to fit it in anymore. Whoops.

...

~Asami~

It was sundown by the time we got back to the ship and met up with the Triads and out to open sea. Kuvira slowed the boat down when we reached the general area of where all the attacks occurred.

"This is right around the area where the attacks happened." I said. "So keep your eyes peeled and stay quiet."

"I agree. Keep quiet. Mouth zipped, don't say a word." Two Toed Ping said. "That's the best thing to do when you're trying to ambush somebody, which is what we're doing here, and it's basically what I'm always doing. I mean, I am a gangster, after all, and -"

"Two Toed Ping, please." I said, annoyed already.

"Oh, right." he said. A beat of silence passed and he spoke again. "So, Asami, what's it like dating the Avatar?"

I blushed furiously and looked toward the water, crossing my arms. "That's none of your business."

"Come on, I gotta know." Ping pressed.

"Stay focused, asshole." Kuvira said, coming down from the captain's quarters.

"What? It's just a question." Ping said. "If I was dating the Avatar, I'd tell you all about it."

"There's nothing to know." I said. I clenched my teeth. "I don't even know where she is."

"Wait, what?" Mako said, looking at me. "What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

"Gee, I don't know Mako." I said. "Why don't you ask yourself for snitching on us to the President? Why don't you ask my shoulder? I don't fucking know, alright?!"

Mako's jaw dropped slightly and I sighed, looking down under their heavy stares. "I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Kuvira placed a gentle hand on my left shoulder. "It's alright, just calm down. It's not all Mako's fault he acted like a dick."

"Hey." Mako said.

"Shut it." Kuvira said to him, and softened her voice again. "Let's all just chill out and focus on this sting. Okay?"

I nodded. "It's probably just delayed affects of her anger." Probably. I hoped.

~A while later~

I didn't know how much time had passed. Boredom had gotten the better of all of us. Kuvira sat down on one of the crates and pulled out a small piece of metal that she practiced her metalbending with, I was messing with my glove, Mako was building and extinguishing a handful of fire, and Ping was going on about how he got his name.

"And that's why they call me Two Toed Ping." he finished, wiggling his toes.

"Because you have two extra toes?" Kuvira said flatly.

"That's right." Ping said. "And there was already a twelve toed Ping on the south side."

I rolled my rolled my eyes, turning off my glove for the umpteenth time. I stared at the palm. I estimated that about ten minutes before, I started to feel an overwhelming confusion and a sense of dizziness. It only lasted for a few more minutes before slowly dying out again. I was too deep in thought to dwell on it.

"Did you guys hear that?" Mako said suddenly, causing me to return from my daze.

"No." Ping said.

"I didn't hear anything." I said.

"I didn't either." Kuvira said.

Mako growled in frustration. "Ah! What's taking so long?!"

"You just gotta relax, like me." Ping said. "Maybe try taking your shoes off."

"I'm gonna go check it out." Mako said, ignoring Ping and heading up the deck.

Kuvira scoffed and went back to working on her metal. "Hey, Asami, check this out." I picked my eyes up from my glove and looked at her, watching as she manipulated the metal to look like the half gear symbol of Future Industries.

"Awesome." I tried to sound enthusiastic and amused, but my compliment came out dry.

"Jeez, try to stay in your skin." she joked, standing from the crate and flattening out the metal again. "You can't tell me you're still hung up about Korra."

"No, just thinking this time." I said, somewhat surprised that it was the truth. I shrugged. "I don't know."

Kuvira started to speak again, but Mako came from around the corner and right up to us. "I just overheard Shady Shin and Viper. We've been double crossed." he said in a whisper.

"What?" Kuvira and I said.

"We need to get off this ship." Mako said.

He started running and we followed suit, only to have Viper come out of nowhere and block our path. "Where do you think you're going?"

I gritted my teeth and surged forward, my glove activating as I ducked under his water whip. I came up last second and grabbed him by his shoulder, electrocuting him. His water splashed onto the deck and I swallowed a cry of pain coming from my arm. We started running again, Ping and Shin close behind.

"Speedboat!" Kuvira said, talking about the one we were approaching.

The three of us jumped in and Mako used his firebending to sever the cords holding the boat up. We crashed into the water and Kuvira hopped in the driver's seat. She started it immediately and we took off, but not before we heard the sound of two more speedboats pursuing us. I glance over my shoulder, seeing that Viper was also back up and in the nearest boat.

Mako attempted to firebend at them but missed. Kuvira took a sharp turn and Mako fell back onto me. I couldn't help the cry then, knowing that the wound had been reopened by the darkening of the bandages.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Mako said.

"Forget it, it's, ah!, not your fault." I said through my teeth.

Viper bent up ice spikes in our path, which Kuvira dodged with ease. Still, she couldn't dodge the geyser that he made, which shot us straight up into the air.

"Hold on!" Kuvira said as we came back down, plunging back into the sea.

I got to my feet, using Mako as a support while I sent surge after surge of electricity at the boats. My aim was off due to the weight of my arm and Kuvira swerving.

"They're getting closer!" Mako said. He sent another bullet of fire.

"Not for long." Kuvira said confidently.

I looked to the front and spotted two ships. I knew Kuvira's plan right away and moved down beside her. "Switch gears, use the fastest one."

"I know what to do." she said with a smirk. "Did you forget you taught me how to handle a boat?"

"Watch out! We're not gonna make it!" Mako yelled.

Kuvira just chuckled and pulled a sharp turn. One of the boats failed to do the same and crashed into the boat we turned behind. "One down, one to go."

Just as we straightened out, Viper's boat cut us off. Panicking, Kuvira swerved off and the engine died out.

"What happened?" Mako said.

"We're stalled." I said. I nudged Kuvira. "Move over."

She did so and I got in the driver's seat, aware that I would regret this move later on. Viper's boat crashed into us and the weight shifted when he jumped on ours. I groaned and started working on getting the boat started again. It only took a few moments until the engine roared back to life, just in time for Kuvira to knock Viper off the boat. We took off once more and relaxed, Kuvira and Mako slumping into the seats in the back.

"What was that all about?" Kuvira said, out of breath.

"Someone paid the Triple Threats to keep us distracted." Mako said.

"Distracted? From wha-" My eyes widened and my heart sank. "Oh no."

~time skip~

We reached the Future Industries warehouse and my legs and hands shook as I approached the doors. I opened them, pushing the bottom button, and then hesitated before pressing the top one to power up the lights. If my emotions couldn't go down anymore, I swear it felt like they did. With each light that came on, another empty row of the warehouse was revealed.

"Whoever paid the Triple Threats stole everything." Mako said.

I walked into the empty room, holding my shoulder. It had stopped bleeding for the most part, but the pain didn't subside and the bandages would need to be changed. "I'm ruined. My company... It's over..."

"We should check your other warehouses." Kuvira said. "Maybe they didn't have time to hit them all."

"You don't understand." I said, looking at them. "Everything I had was in here."

"We still have to search the place for evidence." Mako said. "If we can find a lead-"

"Mako, it doesn't matter anymore." I interrupted. I walked past them back outside, hearing their footsteps when they chased after me.

"Let him try, 'Sami." Kuvira urged.

"Stop!" I said angrily. "It's over! I... I give up... Let's just go back to my house."

As I walked away, I could hear them talking. I got in the speedboat and waited for them to finish talking.

~the next day~

i woke up early, which was surprising since I'd barely slept at all. Once we'd gotten to my house, Kuvira changed my bandages, then told Bolin, Opal and Baatar what happened. They wanted to come to my room and comfort me, but I turned them down. I just wanted to be alone after that. My shoulder kept me up most of the night, though I couldn't shake a sense of relief and safety. I was too tired to focus on it.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom, picking up the comb and fixing my hair. I was halfway through putting on my makeup when the phone rang. I went into my room and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Miss Sato?" I recognized the voice as Zhu Li's.

"Yeah, what's up?" I said.

"Varrick wishes to schedule a meeting with you later this afternoon." Zhu Li said. "Are you available at two thirty?"

What else have I got to lose? I thought. "Um, sure."

"Good, he'll be at your office then." Zhu Li said. "Goodbye."

"Bye." I said just before hearing the dial tone.

~Korra~

Let me just say first that losing your memory isn't fun. Especially when you're the Avatar and there are people out to kill you. I was lucky enough to be found by Fire Sages and a Shaman. They helped me restore my memory and learn my history, who the spirit that created my legacy was. it felt good to have my memory back... despite that I could remember what made me run in the first place.

"Thank you for helping me." I told the Shaman as we exited the cave. I squinted against the sudden light, my eyes adjusting after a minute. I could see herds of bison.

"No trouble at all, Avatar Korra." she replied. She looked to the herds. "We've been raising these air bison since the Hundred Year War. I never thought I'd be able to present one to the Avatar."

"I can't say how much I appreciate your kindness." I said. "I wonder how long I've been away..."

"That I cannot say." the Shaman said. "What I can tell you is that you need to be careful. Your spirit has been tainted with darkness and that is a dangerous thing."

"That explains a lot." I muttered.

"Still, you do not have much time left." she said. "Harmonic Convergence is not so far away."

"I have to close the spirit portals before that happens." I said.

Before long, the Shaman had given me one of the baby bison and I was in the air. My first instinct was to return to Republic City and find and apologize to Asami. My ears flattened at the memory, but I knew what I actually needed to do. I needed to find Tenzin. That didn't mean I couldn't check in on Asami, though. Just by tapping into her emotions I could tell that she was, not only worried sick about me, but on the verge of depression.

"Asami, I'm sorry..." I muttered to myself. I couldn't wait to speak the words to her.

~plenty of time later~

The little air bison landed on the ground near the Eastern Air Temple and I hopped off her back, taking an apple off a nearby tree and feeding it to her.

"Okay, I made it." I said out out loud. "Now first things first."

I sat crosslegged on the ground beside the bison and closed my eyes, putting my fists together in my meditation position. I focused my energy and focused on Asami's and reaching out to her through the imprint. When I opened my eyes again, I was hovering above her workshop. Below me, she sat at her desk staring at blueprints.

I slowly lowered myself onto the floor and started forward, but not before I spotted the slightly blood-stained bandages on her shoulder. My heart weighed heavier and I felt the guilt eating away at me.

She's not mad, you know this. I thought.

I stepped froward again and bit my lip. "Asami?"

She jumped and hissed in pain, grabbing her shoulder before she scrambled to her feet and turned. I watched the shock in her eyes give way to confusion, recognition, then relief and happiness.

"Korra!" she said, running to me with her arms open. They wrapped around my spirit and I staggered back before hugging her back just as tight.

"Hey, babe." I said. I picked up her sobs and when she pulled away I brushed a thumb over her cheek.

"H-how, where-?" she stuttered. "Are you okay?"

I laughed softly. "I'm fine, calm down. I'm at the Eastern Air Temple."

"Why are you there?" Asami asked.

"I had to find Tenzin, I'll tell you the whole story when I see you again." I said. "I just needed to show you that I was alive and say I'm sorry." I looked down for a second. "You don't know how much it's killing me inside that I hurt you."

"Korra." she said. "I'm alright. There's no need to apologize. Kuvira took care of me."

I smiled. "Make sure to thank her for me. But I want you to tell me what's wrong. I could sense your sadness."

Her expression went from happy to upset and she sighed. "Someone stole all my stock from the main warehouse. I kept everything there."

"Is no one doing anything about it?" I said.

"As far as I know, Mako hasn't given up on looking for who did it." she said. "I have a meeting with Varrick later on. He's probably gonna tell me that he's backing out since I'm gonna go out of business."

"Don't say that." I said, cupping her face in my hand. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

She smiled and overlapped my hand with hers. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too." I said. "I'll be back soon. I promise. I'm sorry for running."

"I understand why you did. I could tell you weren't yourself." Asami said.

I smiled. "I gotta go. I'll see you soon."

She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I said.

I leaned forward and kissed her before fading back into my own body. I opened my eyes, finding myself smiling as I got up and brushed my sweat pants off. This time, all I felt was calm and happiness which surely was being mingled with Asami's. I patted the bison on her head and set off to find Tenzin.

...

Author's Note: While writing this chapter, I realized how terrible the timing was during season 2. From The Sting to Night of a Thousand Stars we couldn't tell what was happening during what. I like to think that it all happened over the course of two days.

If I'm wrong. So be it. I'll straighten out my timing later. I think I'll also be following the flow of Dangerous and conclude this story around chapter 15. We'll see.

Aaand, since it was never really clear to me what you can and can't do as a spirit, I made up my own thing. Sue me. You won't get anything.

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: So, on an honest note, this story hadn't been updated for two months on fanfiction because it took me so long to finish this chapter. I admittedly lost interest for a while, what with all the new story plots I was coming up with, and didn't have the time and energy to work on this. That's why it took so long to get updates out, because I didn't want you guys to be as behind as they were.

I finished the chapter this afternoon, and it's just a great relief coming back to it after so long. So, enjoy the chapter!

...

~Korra~

I heard them before I saw them, crossing the courtyard and following their voices. As soon as I came into view, they stopped talking and looked at me.

"Korra?" Tenzin said, the surprise evident in his voice and expression.

The kids immediately perked up, grins crossing their faces as they ran forward to me. "Yay, Korra's back! Korra!" They wrapped their arms around my legs, hugging me. Even Rohan reached out to me, his hands opening and closing, from Pema's lap.

"I've missed you!" Ikki said.

"Not that it's not good to see you, but what are you doing here?" Pema asked.

"And how did you know where to find us?" Kya said.

"Tenzin's itinerary." I replied. I eased my way out of the children's grasp and walked towards them. "We went over it a hundred times before we left Republic City."

Tenzin turned to Kya and Bumi. "See? This is why schedules are important."

"It's so good to see you all again." I admitted.

"It's good to see you, too." Tenzin said. "But why aren't you training in the South Pole?"

My ears raised and my head tilted to the side. "Wait, you didn't hear about the Civil War?"

"What? No, we've been out of touch with the outside world since we started our vacation." Tenzin said.

"Tenzin's idea." Bumi said. He looked at his brother. "This is why radios are important." He said and turned back to me, ignoring Tenzin's scowl. "What happened?"

"So much, I... I don't even know where to start." I said, looking down.

"Just tell us everything." Tenzin encouraged.

"Everything?" I asked. "Okay..."

So I did. I told them everything from when Tenzin left to when I returned to Republic City. They listened with distinctive interest, often glancing at each other or their expressions giving away to surprise.

"I realized I shouldn't of opened the spirit portal, and now I need to close it again!" I finished, worked up to the point where my tail was out and my ears were back. My anger was building again. I took a long, deep breath to calm down.

"I knew this would happen." Tenzin said. He looked from the ground to me. "So, Avatar Wan imprisoned this dark spirit Vaatu in the Spirit World?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and now I think my uncle is trying to free him."

"I knew Unalaq was hungry for power, but I didn't realize how far he'd go to get it." Kya said under her breath.

I hung my head and whined, my ears laying back. "This is all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, Korra." Tenzin said. "This is Unalaq's doing. Now, we must focus on setting things right before he can cause anymore damage."

"Thank you, Tenzin." I said. My tail, which hadn't disappeared yet, wagged a bit.

Tenzin smiled briefly at me. "So, you need to close the Southern Portal but Unalaq's troops are controlling the South. How are you going to get to it?"

"I thought about that. My best chance is to close the portal from the inside." I said. My eyebrows set together. "I have to enter the Spirit World."

"A journey into the Spirit World..." Tenzin said softly. "All my years of training have prepared me for this moment. I will help you. Today, we enter the Spirit World."

~Asami~

It was the strangest thing, feeling Korra slip from my hands and her lips disappear from mine. That didn't keep my spirit and hers from boosting, though. It was like shifting gears suddenly. Her mood was better, cleaner the further away from the centered anger it was. I could still sense the darkness in her, but the happiness was overwhelming it at the moment.

I sighed and scratched my head, wondering what I was going to do about Varrick. I really couldn't afford to have him drop out after this. If he left, my company was really screwed. I thought about dragging Kuvira along to keep my mind at ease. It wasn't like she had much else to do. I grabbed my phone from the dresser and dialed her number, putting it on speaker so I could find a much more business appropriate outfit.

It took four rings before she finally picked up. "Hey, 'Sami."

"Hey, I have a question for you." I said as I rooted through my drawers.

"I knew something was up when my ears started to buzz." Kuvira joked. "How can I be of assistance?"

I pulled out a red blouse and held it up to inspect it. "Would you mind accompanying me to a meeting today?" Kuvira groaned loudly and I laughed. "I know you hate going to them, but I could really use you there."

"Who is it with?" she asked.

"Varrick." I said. I took of the casual t-shirt I was wearing and slipped my arms into the sleeves of the blouse.

"What does he want?" I heard a bag crinkling on her end of the phone.

"He's probably going to tell me that, since it is now inevitable that Future Industries is going to go bankrupt, he's pulling out his investment." I grumbled.

"I doubt it." Kuvira said. "He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to just back out after one incident."

"Major incident, Kuv." I reminded her. "My whole warehouse was robbed."

"Still, I think you're thinking too negatively." Kuvira said. "But yeah, I'll be there. What time is it at?"

"Two thirty." I said, changing into a pair of black slacks.

"Got it, see you then." Kuvira said.

"Thanks." I said.

She laughed. "No problem."

She hung up and I picked up my phone, putting it in my pocket. The weight of my distress lightened a little knowing that Kuvira would be there for support, but it didn't completely blur the fact that there was a possibility that I really could lose everything.

I went to my mirror and grabbed my comb, dragging it through my hair. Even though I'd already combed my hair, I couldn't help but feel that there were strands out of place. My friends didn't think that I would often hear them calling me a hairbender behind my back, but I could understand why they'd say that.

By the time two twenty rolled around, I was all but ready to face Varrick. I grabbed my car and house keys and headed outside, giving my mailbox a weary glance as I passed it. I got in the car and let the memory of Korra's visit ease my nerves as I started the car and headed to my office.

~time skip~

I pulled up to my building and saw that Kuvira is waiting for me by the front doors. She nodded at my approach and straightened up as I got out of the car and climbed the stairs.

"Ready, Miss Big Shot?" she attempted playfully.

"More like Miss Low Shot." I grumbled as I opened the building's door.

Kuvira placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't do that to yourself, okay? Everything will be fine."

"I hope so." I said.

We got on the first elevator and took it up to my office floor. I entered my office with a couple minutes to spare before the phone rang, coming from the front desk. I answered it hesitantly.

"Miss Sato?" the receptionist said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Varrick is here to see you." he said.

I looked at Kuvira and she gave me and encouraging sympathetic smile. "Send him up, please." I said, wincing at how my voice trembled.

The receptionist hung up and Kuvira took a seat on the futon by the window. She stared down the many stories below and smiled. "I tell ya, I could get used to a view like this."

I laughed softly as I straightened the stacks of papers on my desk. "You say that now." I replied. "After a while, it'll seem repetitive."

"How so?" Kuvira said with a glance my way.

"Six months of the same view of the city gets... I don't know, boring after a while." I said. I shrugged and joined her at the window.

Kuvira scoffed. "You sound like a spoiled rich kid. Wanting nothing but more." she teased. "I think you've gone and changed on me, 'Sami girl."

"Doubt it." I said just as my office door opened.

Varrick strode in, Zhu Li flanking him. He had the biggest sympathetic expression I'd seen anyone is business have. And that's after all the looks I got following my father's imprisonment.

"Asami Sato!" he said, coming to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello, Varrick." I said with a small smile. Kuvira laughed and looked back outside, ignoring the look I gave her.

"I heard about what happened to your warehouse." Varrick said. He walked me back to my desk and I sat down, he and Zhu Li sitting opposite of me. "And I must say I feel terrible about what happened."

"Thank you, but-" I began before he cut me off.

"Hold on, let me finish." he said, hands up. "Now, while it is unfortunate for this to happen at such an improper time, I did not come here to tell you that I'm discontinuing our work together."

My eyes widened and I looked at Kuvira, who was baring the same expression as me. "You're-you're not?"

"Of course not! Why would I hold the uncontrollable against you?" Varrick laughed. "I scheduled this meeting to discuss my suggest on how to save your company." He reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a scroll, laying it out before me. "I have conceived a full scale plan on how to save Future Industries from caving in with the badgermoles."

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"I wish to buy a controlling interest." Varrick said with a smile.

I stared at the scroll of paper laid out before me, biting my lip. A controlling interest in Future Industries? I dwelled briefly on what my father would say and do if he were still in this position. He cared deeply for his industry, despite most of his sales going toward revenge on benders across the globe. And while we hand more than enough funds to cover any expenses we'd meet while partnered with Varrick, this would decide the fate of my company.

"Kuvira?" I said softly and turned to her.

"What are you looking at me for?" Kuvira said, though her smile said she appreciated my consideration in her opinion. "This is your decision here, you own this place."

I sighed and looked back at the blank space meant for my signature on the paper. I read through the contact, skimming a bit.

It's for the good of the company.

"Varrick," I said and looked up at him. I grabbed the quill from the cup beside me and dipped it in the ink. "You have yourself a deal."

I smiled as I etched my signature out on the line. Varrick reached across and shook my hand, a wide grin on his face. "Trust me, you won't regret this."

As he sat back, starting to speak again, my office door opened for the second time and Mako rushed in seeming slightly out of breath.

"Mako?" Kuvira said, surprised.

"Asami, I think I know who set us up." Mako said, disregarding Kuvira's confusion.

My heart skipped in my chest and I readied myself to ask him what he meant when Varrick turned to face Mako, smiling.

"Hello, Mako." he said.

Mako straightened up and glared at Varrick with a deadly suspicion. "What are you doing here?"

And all my confusion flew out the window as I picked up the contract and gave a broad grin. "He's just saved my company." I said happily. "Varrick bought a controlling interest in Future Industries! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, I like to think that I'm always there to stand for the little guy." Varrick said. "Especially if that little guy can help this guy become a bigger guy."

I nodded, understanding, and gave my attention to Mako. "So what was it you were saying, Mako? You think you know who hired the Triple Threats?"

Mako didn't lift his disapproving gaze from Varrick. "Yeah, and I'm real close to proving it. I'll fill you in later."

With that, he turned and left. I watched him go, momentarily discombobulated before returning to my discussion with Varrick.

~Korra~

"You're lucky," Tenzin said as we crossed the platform of the Eastern Air Temple, his footsteps and everyone else's as they followed behind echoing in the space. My ears twitched as they picked up each pass off the sound. "This temple is the most spiritual of all the temples." He paused at a patch of garden, nodding towards it. "Why, this very garden is where my father met Guru Pathik."

"Wow." I mumbled, genuinely amazed. I smiled as I caught up with him. "Spirit World, here we come."

We passed through the temple for a moment and I looked up and around as I followed him out the back way to a field. He stopped in the center and faced me. "This is where we will make our transition into the Spirit World."

I nodded confidently and eagerly. We sat in the grass and I ran my hand over the blades, finding it calming. Meelo grabbed his bell and Ikki and Jinora brought a giant horn. Meelo began ringing the bell and Ikki airbended into the horn, producing a low droning sound. I flattened my ears against my head to muffle the sounds a bit and allowed myself to drift a bit, letting the sounds ease me into my meditation. I let the calm, collected, happy emotions flooding in from Asami soothe my mind.

I honestly didn't know how much time had passed, but I knew that I wasn't anywhere close to getting into the Spirit World. Anxious and slightly annoyed, I opened an eye and looked at Tenzin.

"Are you in the Spirit World yet?" I whispered.

Tenzin responded by opening his eye. "I would be of Meelo could ring his bell at the appropriate intervals."

Meelo frowned and dropped his hand. "Aww, did I do it wrong?"

Tenzin stood with an exasperated sigh. "Let's try something else." he said and walked off.

I stood and started to follow him, but not before kneeling before Meelo and smiling at him. "I thought your bell ringing was just fine."

His expression brightened a bit and he smiled back, hugging me. "Thanks, Korra."

I nodded and stood up, going after Tenzin. I followed him to a mountainside after he recruited Kya, requesting that she bring her incense sticks that she brought along on the trip. Kya did so and set the incense up around us when we sat down once more. She attached talismans with the airbending symbol on them.

Again, this didn't work either. Tenzin opened his eyes and looked at the circle of incense, coughing. "Kya, this is too much smoke. You set it up wrong." He coughed again. "This isn't going to work."

Kya looked at him, almost angry. She still had two burning sticks in her hand. "I'm sorry. I did what you told me."

"Well, the moment is ruined." Tenzin said, and walked off again. Kya scowled at his back and looked at me. I gave her an apologetic frown before leaving myself.

"We could of tried a little harder." I said when I caught up with him.

Tenzin didn't say anything and I groaned, my ears going down. Maybe I wouldn't make it to the portal on time after all.

...

Author's Note: And that's that! This story will be closing in a few more chapters, and then there's the third part coming out :) I really can't wait for you guys to see what I have planned for the finale.

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: This chapter and possibly the following will only be Korra's POV.

...

~Korra~

"Focus, Korra." Tenzin urged. "Focus."

My ears flicked, annoyed, and I grimaced slightly. "I am focusing."

We sat beneath the statue of Avatar Yangchen, the air Avatar before Aang. I had my eyes closed and my fists together, doing all but giving up on this whole thing and turn the world over to damnation. I'd die before letting that happen.

"No talking." Tenzin said. "Feel the energy of the universe."

I tried not to growl in frustration. I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Okay, I feel it."

"Korra, really!" Tenzin snapped, making me open my eyes. He was glaring at me. "I'm trying to concentrate here!" He frowned and stood up. "I don't think this location is going to work either."

"What is going on with you?" I said as I, too, got up. "First, you're blaming Meelo, then Kya, and now me."

"Well, nothing is feeling right to me." he said.

I didn't bother to stop my growl that time. "I hate to rush your feelings, but we're kind of in a hurry." I said. I calmed myself, knowing that my impending anger tantrum wasn't going to get us anywhere. "How did you first get into the Spirit World? Let's try that."

Tenzin signed and looked down. "Actually, I've never been in the Spirit World."

My eyes widened in shock. "You've never been to the Spirit World?"

"But you used to spend days in the temple meditating." Pema said as she entered the room, followed by the rest of the family.

"Trying to get in." Tenzin said and looked at her. "It never happened. It's my greatest shortcoming as an airbender, spiritual leader, and son of Aang."

Bumi laughed, grinning at Tenzin. "Welcome to the 'I Disappoint Dad' club!"

His comment was ignored. "If you've never been to the Spirit World, how did you expect to get Korra into it?"

"I've spent years studying techniques and theories of ancient spiritual leaders. Now that the Avatar needs me, it must be my time." Tenzin said with a gesture towards me.

"Tenzin," I said gently. "Harmonic Convergence is almost here. If Vaatu escapes from the Spirit World-"

"You have to trust me." Tenzin interrupted. "I can help you."

"There might be another way." Kya said and looked at Jinora. "Jinora, is there something you'd like to tell Korra?"

"Jinora? She's too young and untrained to have knowledge about spiritual matters." Tenzin said.

"Actually, I think I do know where Korra needs to go to get to the Spirit World." Jinora said.

"And how would you know that?" Tenzin said.

"My spirit friends showed me." Jinora said. She looked up and smiled. "It's okay, you can show yourselves."

Before us, several dragonfly rabbit spirits appeared. We all looked at each other, surprised.

"How did you do that?" Tenzin said.

"Jinora!" Pema said, awestruck.

"Bunnies!" Meelo said, jumping around.

"They're dragonfly bunnies, Meelo." Jinora corrected him.

The spirits chittered and flew out the temple exit, with Meelo and Ikki giving chase and calling to them.

"I don't know." Jinora said, answering her father as a blue dragonfly bunny returned and approached Bumi. "I guess I've always had a connection with spirits."

Bumi laughed and reached out to the spirit. "I think this one likes me."

"Are they here to help?" I said as I headed out of the temple and watched the other descend the cliff side.

Jinora shrugged as she came to a stop beside me and watched them. "I think they want you to go down there."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding me."

"I don't know." Tenzin said. "The spiritual energy is historically stronger in the temple."

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "No offense, but I think the spirits have actually been to the Spirit World so I'm gonna follow them."

With that, I started back to the temple to get Oogi.

~time skip~

"Oh, you are just so cute." Bumi cooed to the dragonfly bunny that had been flying around him. "I'm going to name you Bum-Ju. That's short for Bumi Junior." He held Bum-Ju to him, grinning at Tenzin. "Don't you think he looks like me?"

"The resemblance is uncanny." Tenzin said flatly without turning his head.

We had been flying for about ten minutes, keeping the spirits in sight. I rested my chin on my arm as I watched them, thinking. What was I going to do about the darkness that had taken refuge within me? It was only a minor corruption, but it had consequences that came a with each second it remained. I was afraid that, if given enough time, it would eventually take over and I would do more than just hurt Asami.

Thinking of Asami made me sir up straight. I crossed my legs and put my hands together, closing my eyes and focusing. It didn't take that long for my spirit to find Asami. She was at Kuvira's house, sitting on her bed. Her eyes lit up when she saw me and she stood, crossing the room to me and hugging me.

"Hey." I said, hugging her back.

"Hey." she said and backed away to look at me. "How's it going?'

"Not good." I said. "I was going to wait to tell you when I saw you again, but I think I need to vent a bit."

As I said that, Kuvira's door creaked open and she stepped in, two cups in hand. She jumped slightly at the sight of me and rolled her eyes.

"Should I even ask?" she said as she handed Asami one of the cups.

"Hey, Kuvira." I said, laughing at her smile. "Thanks for taking care of Asami for me."

"She told me already, but it doesn't hurt to hear it twice." Kuvira joked. She sat down in a chair by her bed. "So, what's up with you being here?"

"You know she's not really here?" Asami said.

"Duh. If she was she wouldn't be glowing blue." Kuvira said. "I mean what's going on?"

"I need to get into the Spirit World so I can close the portals before Harmonic Convergence comes, but Tenzin can't bring me there because he's never been." I said.

Kuvira sputtered on her drink and started laughing, while Asami simply blinked at me in surprise. I frowned at Kuvira, who noticed my glare and quieted down to a chuckle.

"You mean to tell us that Mr. Spiritual Son of Aang has never been to the Spirit World?" she said.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I said.

"So what are you gonna do?" Asami asked.

"As luck would have it, Jinora is the one with the connection with the spirits." I said. "A few of her dragonfly bunny friends are taking us to where I'll be able to go into the Spirit World. I'm on Oogi right now, actually."

"You're up in the air and you choose now to visit?" Asami said.

"You have a death wish." Kuvira said, pointing at me.

"Relax, I'm not alone. You know they won't let me fall." I said. I sighed and turned back to Asami. My ears went back. "I don't know what I'll do if I can't get the portals closed in time."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Asami said and placed a kiss on my cheek. "But you're not gonna figure it out as long as you're talking to us."

"In other words, you're kicking me out?" I said with a side grin, my arms tightening around her waist.

"Unfortunately, I am." Asami said, and her hands slid around my neck. She pulled me down to kiss me and i smiled against her lips.

"Can't wait to do that again in person." I said longingly and kissed her again. She hummed contentedly.

"Nuh-uh, no spirit fucking in my room." Kuvira said and stood from the chair.

We parted and Asami blushed heavily. "I don't think it can even... whatever. Sorry, Kuv." She took a step back from me, her hand on my chest then. "But you do need to go back, now. And I have plans with Kuvira anyway."

"Plans? To do what?" I said.

"Apparently, Varrick hired Bolin to be a mover star." Kuvira said. "Moving pictures, or whatever." She shrugged. "I don't know, that guy has crazy ideas."

I laughed. "Well, I won't hold you guys up any longer." I kissed Asami once more. "See you later."

She nodded and smiled at me as I felt the tug bringing me back to my body. When I opened my eyes, Kya and Pema were holding on to me to keep me upright. When they saw I was back they smiled and moved their hands.

"How's she doing?" Jinora asked.

"Better. Much better." I said.

Jinora smiled a bit and looked forward. Her smile only lasted a couple seconds before it fell and her eyes casted down. "I think Dad's mad at me."

"Your father isn't mad." Kya said consolingly. "His pride is just a little bruised because he can't see spirits like you."

"You have a natural gift. That's pretty lucky." I added with an encouraging smile.

"You're the lucky one." Jinora said. "You actually got to meet the first Avatar. I know a lot about Avatars, but I don't know anything about him." She looked at me. "Is it even a him? Or is it a her?"

"It's a him, Avatar Wan. He was amazing." I said. "I saw how he became the first Avatar by fusing with Raava, the spirit of light."

"The Avatar is part spirit?" Jinora said and she sat up, her eyes wide. Of course! Just like the statue!"

"What statue?" Kya said.

"When we were at the Southern Air Temple, I was drawn to this old carving." Jinora said. "I couldn't figure out what it was until now. It was the first Avatar."

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"It was on the solstice." Jinora answered.

I blinked in surprise. "That's the day I opened the Southern portal."

"Woah." we said together in awe.

It was then that we felt Oogi starting to descend to the ground, with Bumi looking down and calling, "We're here!"

"Are you sure these spirits are leading us to the right place?" Tenzin said as we all climbed down.

"Of course!" Bumi said. "I trust Bum-Ju with my life."

Tenzin rolled his eyes and followed in step behind us as we sought after the dragonfly bunny spirits. It wasn't long before the cover of trees and shrubs gave way to a large clearing, with a large circular platform in the center surrounded by rocks covered in overgrown vines. There was an airbending symbol on each one.

"Look," I said, touching one. "there are carvings on them."

"This is an ancient airbender meditation circle." Tenzin informed us.

"There's a lot of spiritual energy in this place, but it feels really strange." Jinora said.

"We'll have to perform a spiritual cleansing ceremony." Tenzin said.

"What are you talking about?" Bumi said.

"Dad taught it to me." This site has been neglected for many years." Tenzin said, gesturing for us to join him around the circle. We did so and sat around it. "A cleansing ceremony will help strengthen its connections to the Spirit World."

He instructed Kya to light the incense burner she brought with her and place it beside him at the edge of the circle. The smoke didn't take much time to raise from the vents and Tenzin took a breath, starting to bend the smoke. He encircled it around the platform and rocks, building up a ring, then a second. The dragonfly bunny spirits moved away from the smoke, disappearing from our sight.

"Good job, you cleansed the area of the only spirits that wanted to help us." Bumi said, clearly annoyed. "And you scared away Bum-Ju."

Tenzin ignored him and started on the third ring of smoke. As he began to close it, the ground rumbled heavily beneath us. A fire possessed my spine instinctively, crawling up my arms to my hands and I swallowed a growl while gritting my teeth.

"It's working." Tenzin said.

The rumbling strengthened and the others looked on in fear. Suddenly, the center of the circled split open and swarms of bat-like creatures flew from the opening. We jumped to our feet and they ran for cover behind the rocks.

"Bats! Evil bats!" Bumi cried as he ran.

"They're not bats, they're dark spirits." I said, tensing my body.

They flew out and about the circle. Tenzin joined me and we hurried forward, him airbending at them as I firebended. Our shots backfired, being overwhelmed by the energy, and, with a heavy gust of air we were thrown back to the rocks. I grunted on impact and growled angrily. I felt the dark energy swelling within me and got to my feet once more, running toward the dark spirits. They flocked me, drawn to the darkness in my spirit.

"Korra!" Jinora called.

I tuned her out and closed my eyes. I felt the spirits draw closer and closer to me, the air ruffling my clothes from their speed. My eyes opened, glowing white, and I started to bend the nearby pond of water toward me. I split the water into strands and wound them around the spirits, containing them. A golden glow creeped up the water inch by inch, cleansing the dark spirits.

"Amazing," I heard Kya say.

The golden light enveloped the spirits and they dissipated quickly, breaking into the sky. The overgrowth of plants and vines retracted back into the trees, disappearing. The glow in my eyes faded and I dropped my hands. "Go in peace..." I said softly.

The others came out from behind the rocks, and Jinora came right up to me mumbling about how she couldn't of felt it sooner. Whatever it was.

"Uh, Jinora?" I said. "What's wrong?"

"How long have you had darkness in you?" Jinora asked, serious.

"Uh, since after the festival." I said, genuinely uncertain.

"That's why I couldn't feel the change in you." Jinora said. "You were still in the early stages of corruption. Every time you got mad, it would flare up little by little because it was being quelled by Raava. But this time... This wasn't the worst, but I felt it." She stared at me intently. "Did you recently have an uncontrollable outburst?"

I flushed darkly, looking down at my feet. "Yeah. I...I hurt Asami..."

"Turn into your wolf." Jinora said.

"Why?" I said.

"I need you to, this is important."

I looked up at her family, all of them expressing the same concerned and worried expression on their faces. I looked back at Jinora, clenched my teeth, and nodded. I let the heat spread through me, tingling at the ends of my nerves and growing within me. I felt my fur sprout first, then my arms and legs rearrange and lengthen. My hands and feet turned into paws, my fingers into toes. My muzzle and tail came in, then my eyesight shifted.

And I heard a collective gasp from everyone.

...

Author's Note: Oh man, what's happened to Korra's wolf?! Find out in the next chapter! I'm so glad I'm back to writing this, I am. It makes me happy :D

Thanks for reading, and may the spirits be with you this Thanksgiving!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving! Now to figure out what's wrong with Korra's wolf...

...

~Korra~

-What, what is it?- I asked, taken back by their expressions of surprise.

Jinora stepped forward and placed a hand on my side, trailing it across in a strange pattern. "Your fur... It's turning black."

-Wait, what?- I said. I looked down at my paws and, sure enough, the fur there had gone from snowy white to midnight black. I lifted my front paws and turned them over, inspecting them both. The black fur only went as far as my forearm, where the white continued.

"Look!" Ikki said and pointed at my head.

I ran to the pond and looked at my reflection in the water soon enough to see a black diamond appeared in the center of my forehead and a black stripe going down my spine. I yelped and jumped back, turning human immediately. I stared at the water as if it had betrayed me in some way.

"Korra?" Pema said gently.

I looked at her, all of them, and rested on Jinora. "What's happening to me?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"You're being corrupted." Jinora said, and her expression was apologetic. "Raava can't hold off the darkness forever. We need to get you to the portals now so you can close them. Maybe then we can reverse it. But if you keep getting angry..." She trailed off and dropped her eyes.

"Then I'll never be myself again..." I finished for her in a whisper. "Even if we do reverse it, it'll be too late."

"It's too deeply settled within you, there's not even a promise of full recovery." Jinora said.

'I could completely forget who I am... Who my friends and family are... Who Asami is...' The truth of it stung worse than the electricity that damaged my arm six months ago. I could end up hurting them...or worse... I dragged my gaze from Jinora to my stomach, pressing my hand there, recalling the cold feeling of the spirit passing through me and shuddering. From there, I traced the scars caused by Asami's father down my arm. I'd been through worse. Compared to what happened to me before, the fact that I almost died, this was just a minor obstacle.

'Raava, please. Just hold out a little longer.' I pleaded to the light spirit. 'I'm going to fix this.'

I got to my feet, my hands in fists and my expression shifting from frightened to determined. I looked at them all, one by one. "I need to do this. I need to get what darkness out of me that I can before I damage myself and Raava any further. And before the world is plunged into darkness for ten thousand years."

"Korra," Tenzin said, walking up to me. "I want to tell you that I'm proud of you. Your spiritual training has come a long way."

My tense body slackened a bit. "Unalaq may be a horrible person, but his spirit powers are no joke."

"He taught you how to transform dark spirits and I can't even get you to the Spirit World." Tenzin said, ashamed.

"Everything he taught me was to help himself." I told him. "Everything you taught me was to help myself, and I am so, so sorry for turning my back on you as my mentor. I need you more than ever."

Tenzin smiled at me, and I returned it. "I won't let you down."

I walked up to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and my smile grew wider as I backed away. Tenzin then looked up and around at the meditation circle, a thoughtful look on his face.

The ancient airbenders must have built this site." he observed. "If we mediate here, we'll be able to enter the Spirit World."

"Why don't you go first?" I said.

"After all these years, my father's dream for me will finally come true." Tenzin said.

...

As time went by while Tenzin meditated, the rest of us built and sat around a bonfire. We all kept our eyes on Tenzin, concerned and hopeful. I felt Asami's worry spark within me and knew that she'd felt my panic from before. I regretted not having time to tell her I was alright.

""You in the Spirit World yet?" Bumi asked, poking his brother with a long stick he'd found.

Tenzin grimaced slightly before straightening up. "No, I am not. " he said, and airbended the stick away. "And stop bugging me."

"It's okay, Tenzin." Kya said. She offered as gently as she could, "Maybe you aren't meant to guide Korra to the Spirit World."

"No! Just give me some time!" Tenzin insisted.

"Stop being so stubborn." Kya said, irritated. "It's not your destiny. I think Jinora was meant to guide the Avatar."

Tenzin stood up and turned to face us, doing all but glaring. "Jinora will not enter the Spirit World! She's not ready for the dangers on the other side, but I am! I've spent years training, studying and mastering everything there is to know about the Spirit World!"

"Tenzin, we're running out of time." I said.

"If everyone could just be quiet and let me focus," he said and turned his back to us. He looked down, finding that Jinora had slipped in front of him.

"Aunt Kya is right." she said. "I can guide Korra into the Spirit World. I'll be alright."

Tenzin sighed and looked at his brother and sister, who give him assuring smiles. "Perhaps," he began as he looked back to Jinora. "I will never have the connection with spirits like I always wanted... Like my father wanted me to have..."

Jinora hugged her father. "It's okay, Daddy."

"I'm proud of you." Tenzin told her, then looked at me. "Go. Close the portal and remove the darkness from you and Raava. We'll wait here and keep your bodies safe until you return."

"We'll be alright." I said

Tenzin moved out of the circle while Jinora and I took to the center. We sat across from each other and readied ourselves in our meditation positions. Silence fell over everyone, nothing to be heard except the crackling of the bonfire and nothing to feel but the gentle breeze that passed over us. My breathing deepened, almost like I was falling asleep, and I felt a rush of energy. The world about me shifted and, when I opened my eyes, I was bombarded with bright colors.

"The Spirit World..." I muttered.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jinora said as she stood up with me.

"It's amazing, but..." I set my jaw for a second, apprehensive. "Just stick close to me, okay? This seems nice, but you never know when we might run into some dark spirits." I added as I walked up to a pink flower that caught my attention. I reached our and touched it, only to have it turn into a butterfly. I let our a gasp of surprise and stepped back.

"Look! It's like it's made of jewels!" Jinora said as she chased after the spirit. "The spirits are so much more beautiful in their own world than they are at home."

"Jinora, wait! Hold on!" I called and started after her.. I didn't get very far when I felt my foot sink into the ground. I looked down soon enough to see something, a meerkat, shove it out.

"Hey, watch where you're going you giant clod!" it said, angry.

"I'm sorry, I-" I began.

"This is a residential area, in case you hadn't noticed!" the meerkat spirit continued. "Who do you even think you are, stomping through here like that?"

"I'm the Avatar." I said, crossing my arms.

"Avatar?" a second meerkat said, popping up behind me. It sniffed me once and turned its nose upward. "Not impressed."

My hand clenched. 'Breathe, Korra.' "I'm trying to find the Spirit Portals. I opened one-"

"I heard Unalaq did that!" a third spirit said.

"No, I did but-" 'This breathing isn't working.'

A fourth. "Well, if you opened it, how come you don't know where it is? Huh?"

"I was in the South Pole!" I argued and my ears stood erect, forward.

A large group of them popped out of series of holes, yelling at me.

"I don't trust her!"

"Get out of our world!"

"You don't belong here!"

"We don't need you!"

I growled, the sound rumbling harshly in my throat. I bared my teeth. "Get away from me!" I barked, and shot my fist out in an attempt to bend them away. But nothing happened.

"Did you guys see that?!" the first meerkat called. "The Avatar just tried to bend at us, in our own holes! Get her!"

One by one the spirits leaped from their holes and clutched to me, grabbinh at my hair and clothes. They turned into black and purplish blobs, dark spirits. I snarled at them as I fought back. "Jinora!"

"Korra, stay calm!" Jinora said. "You're only making it worse! They're feeding off your negative energy!"

I heard Jinora's quickened steps as she rushed to me, trying to get the spirits off. Other spirits began marching around us in a circle until the ground beneath us caved in and Jinora and I fell through into water. We plunged deep, holding our breath, and I swam forward to grab Jinora. She took hold of me, too, and that's when I see something move from the corner of my eye. I turned my head and this massive lizard like spirit was closing in on us. I held fast to Jinora and tried to swim away, but the spirit had caught up with us and its mouth snapped shut around us.

While I was sure we were dead we came up for air a second later, somehow appearing in a onslaught of rapids. I frantically reached for Jinora, who was drifting farther and farther away from me by the second. The rapids forked, separating Jinora from me. I heard her scream and gritted my teeth.

"Jinora!" I called just as I was thrown down a waterfall. My call turned into a panicked cry as I fell into nothingness.

I landed hard on my back and let out a yelp of pain. The darkness gave way to trees and grass, but it was darker, moodier than where Jinora and I had appeared. I groaned uneasily and sat up.

"Jinora!" I yelled, standing and looking around. "Jinora!"

I stopped turning, coming face to face with three tall dark spirits. They towered over me and I felt my heart and breathing pick up. I turned on my heel and ran from them, knocking aside branches, dodging plants and jumping over roots. I could see the eyes of dark spirits showing through the trunks of trees, barely escaping a large insect spirit that lashed out at me. It growled at me and I backed away from it, my back hitting a tree trunk.

"Jinora..." I muttered, my voice small from fear. I slid down the trunk as more and more dark spirits crept from their hiding places. Everything seemed to distort before my eyes, stretching and widening. When I spoke Jinora's name again, it was childish. The voice of a four year old.

I curled my hands up and started to bawl. My sobs echoed about me and, without realizing it, I turned into my wolf. My cries turned to pitiful howls as I tipped my head back and sounded my fears to the air.

~Meanwhile, Asami~

"You okay, 'Sami?" Kuvira asked as we pulled up in front of the studio.

I snapped back from my trance, my hand at my collarbone dropping to my lap. "Huh?"

"You've been silently touching that imprint the whole way here." Kuvira said. "Is Korra okay?"

"I..." I frowned. "I don't know. At first I felt panic, then I felt a short burst of happiness and determination, but now it... It's fear and sadness."

Kuvira raised her eyebrows at me. "Well that's very informative." she noted. "Do you still want to see Bo? Or do you want to go find Korra?"

"No, I'm sure Tenzin and the others are with her. She'll probably be back to normal soon." I said, not really wanting to leave Bolin. "Besides, I'm sure Bolin would love the attention. I feel like we've been ignoring him."

"If you're sure." Kuvira said. We got out of the car and headed into the studio.

We walked into the set, the doors clanging behind us, and we looked around. "Where is everyone?" I said.

"Kuvira, Asami!" we heard Bolin's voice coming from above us and looked up to find him hanging from the ceiling in his stunt performance wiring. "You're here, finally!"

"Yeah, we are." Kuvira said, trying not to laugh. "Are you.. filming right now?"

"Right now? No, uh... we're at lunch right now." Bolin said.

Just then, Mako entered from around the set. He noticed us and his look of determination strengthened. "Hey, you're here. Bolin around?"

"Up here." Bolin said, trying to free himself.

"Good. I have something to tell you all." Mako said.

"Ahhhh!" Bolin yelled before hitting the ground. Kuvira went to him to help him up. "Ah, ow... I've got to stop doing my own stunts."

"I found out who's been stealing from Future Industries." Mako continued. He lowered his voice. "Varrick."

"What? No." Bolin said.

"Are you saying he attacked his own ship?" Kuvira said, rightfully confused.

"Yes!" Mako said. "It was a ploy. He wants Republic City to go to war, and he wants control of the businesses that stand to profit the most from it. He already had all the shipping." He pointed to me. "All he needed was Future Industries."

"Varrick helped save Future Industries." I said. "He's my business partner, not some evil mastermind. I think you're stressed."

"I am stressed!" Mako exclaimed.

"See? This is why I had to move out." Bolin said, gesturing to Mako.

"Wait," Kuvira said. She pointed to both of them. "You guys aren't living together anymore?"

"Nope." Bolin said almost proudly. "It was time for this eagle hawk to spread his wings and fly." He flapped his hands, making Kuvira and I roll our eyes.

"Mako, I think you need to relax." I said.

"I think Asami's right, dude." Kuvira agreed. "You've overworked yourself."

"You're not listening to me!" Mako said. "Varrick is up to no good, and I have proof. The detonators he uses in his movers are exactly like the one I found at the cultural center attack. And those explosions were exactly like the ones the captain reported when Asami's shipment was hijacked. Don't you see?"

"Anyone could've gotten a hold of those detonators." I said.

"Yeah." Bolin said. "Let it go, bro. Just let it go."

"I'm not gonna let it go!" Mako said, irritated.

He turned away from us and left the way he came.

...

Author's Note: Whew! Another chapter done! Not really sure how many there are left, I thought it would've been over by now. I think maybe another four and an epilogue will be fine. We'll see!

Thanks for reading!


	15. Author's Note: Posted by a Friend

Hello readers of YourPowerIsLimitless.

First off, I am not her. I am a friend of hers. She requested that I let you guys in on what's going on with her. It took her a while to decide on whether or not to have someone update her readers. Don't worry, she's just fine now, but a lot happened at once for her and she couldn't handle it so it got the best of her. It's not my place to inform you on what happened with her, but I can assure you it's not life threatening and she's okay. She hopes to return soon to writing, and until then I will be publishing what she's written for her.

She thanks you for your patience and apologizes for her disappearance.


	16. Chapter 16

Greetings from Alexia's friend. She apologizes it took so long for her to get the chapter to me, and thanks you all for the get well soon wishes. She says she loves you guys!

...

~Korra~

I huddled under a tree, my muzzle buried under my paws as I continued to cry. I whined pathetically, my eyes stinging from the tears gathering.

What do I do? I thought. I'm lost, terrified, and confused...

My ears twitched when they picked up a strange cry and I lifted my head a bit, searching for the source of the sound. I looked up to peer between the tree branches and narrowed my eyes. There was an odd yellowish-red and orange glow closing in. It broke through and i realized it was a baby dragon bird spirit. I panicked and barked, raising my paw to swat it away. I looked away and closed my eyes.

-Ahh, get away from me!- I thought as my paw made contact with its wing.

I heard it hit the ground and opened my eyes a slit to look at the dragon bird spirit. I lowered my paw and turned full forward, starting toward it. As I approached its wing sparkled and a hole developed where I hit it. It let out a pained squeak and lifted itself off the ground. It flapped its wing, shedding some of the sparkles before tucking it away and looking down dejectedly before laying down.

I didn't realize I'd turned human until I saw my own hand reaching out towards it cautiously, half expecting it to attack me as revenge. I would've deserved it. It noticed my hand in its peripheral vision and lifted its head a bit to look at it.

"I'm sorry I swatted you." I said gently when I reached it. I picked it up carefully in my arms. "You just scared me."

I slowly got to my feet, cradling the spirit to my chest. It squawked and nestled into my arm, making me smile a bit. The weight of my fear lifted a bit and my ears twitched, picking up the sound of someone approaching. I growl threatened in the back of my throat when I saw a light coming forth.

"You two look lost." a male voice said. One I vaguely recognized. "Maybe I can help you."

As he came into view, I noticed he was wearing Earth Kingdom clothes. His beard was a grayish white and his smile was gentle, assisted by kind eyes. My own eyes widened a bit in recognition.

"I...I know you..." I said without thinking.

"I was good friends with Avatar Aang." he said.

And that's when it hit me.

"Iroh." I said, my voice filled with awe.

His smile widened. "Hello, Korra."

~time skip~

"I'm glad you came to visit us in the Spirit World, Korra." Iroh said as we walked along the path he'd come. I still cradled the bird to my chest. It chittered softly. "You're just in time." I looked up at him with a smile, not really questioning exactly what I was in time for. When I looked forward again, my jaw fell open slightly in awe. "We're having a little tea party, for May-Jim's wedding."

Before me was a small cottage house in the middle of a clearing, the darkness of the forest seeming to immediately split at the edge of it like the light had formed a barrier. Outside of the house was a table with two conjoined frogs seated at it and draped in garland.

"How can you two marry each other?" I asked as Iroh and I approached. "Aren't you?"

"Complete opposites?" one frog, I guessed her to be May by the sound of her voice, said. "I know!"

"I tried to fight it, but she really grew on me!" Jim said, and I laughed a bit.

"The Spirit World is very mysterious, but so is love." Iroh said. "Help yourself to some tea and cakw." He added as he cut a slice from a cake and handed it to me. "They are spirit cakes so you won't gain any weight," -he chucked and patted his stomach- "but you won't lose any either!"

"This part of the Spirit World isn't so scary." I said as another spirit moved the cake and revealed a tea pot. I recognized it immediately. "My tea pot!"

"That's right. It was yours long, long ago." Iroh said. He picked it up and held it for me to see better. "When you were Avatar Wan, you used this to carry the light spirit Raava around- until you two became one. It is my favorite thing I found here." He poured some tea into my cup. "You know, when you make tea in it, you can still taste a little light in every cup."

I picked up the cup and took a sip. A content smile graced my lips and my ears perked up.

~time skip again because I don't know how to check in with Kuvira, Asami, Bolin and Mako~

A while had passed when a light spirit sitting at the table challenged Iroh to a game of Pai Sho. They say across from each other, staring down at the board.

"They say that the game of Pai Sho was invented by the spirits." Iroh said as he made his move. He chuckled lightly. "Although, some don't seem to grasp it so well."

"Just hold on. I'm thinking." the light spirit said.

"As you can see, it is a game that requires great patience." Iroh said. "But time does not mean much to us here."

"How long have you lived here?" I asked him.

"Oh, I've been here for many years. I had always enjoyed the company of the spirits, so when my work was done in the material world, I chose to leave my body behind and come to the Spirit World!" Iroh smiled. "It can be a wonderful place, and I've made so many friends." He offered a slice of toast to May-Jim, who did the same back. I looked down and my ears flattened against my head. He noticed. "Korra, what's wrong?"

"I came here with my friend," I said softly. "but I lost her and now I'm all alone."

"You're not alone, Korra." Iroh said, his smile gentle. "It's okay."

My eyes burned with tears again and I felt my anger let loose. "No! It's not okay!" I cried. "Jinora's gone and I need to find her! She's lost and we need to go home!" Thr tears spilled onto my cheeks. "I don't like the Spirit World! I don't want to be here anymore!"

I screamed and cried, throwing a temper tantrum like I really was four years old. The air around me grew colder and the sky darkened drastically. I could sense the energy turning, shifting into something potentially dangerous.

"Did you say something to her?" May whispered.

"Me?! You're the one with the big mouth!" Jim argued back.

"Korra, please stop!" Iroh said, urgency apparent in his tone. "Look at what you're doing to everyone!"

He placed a hand on my shoulder, encouraging me to calm down. My crying and screaming softened slowly and I wiped my eyes with thr back of my hand, looking around at the change I'd caused. Guilt settled uneasily in my stomach. "I...I did that?"

"In the Spirit World, your emotions become your reality," Iroh informed me. "especially for the Avatar, because you are the bridge between the two worlds. You must try to stay positive."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"As I speak, the dark cloud that had developed over us recedes to a normal fluffy white cloud and the spirits return to their normal color. The air warms again and the setting is much calmer than before.

"There, you see?" Iroh said.

"I can make the sun shine?" I said, amazed.

"Even in the material world, you will find that if you look for the light, you can often find it." Iroh said, and his expression became serious. "But if you look for the dark, that is all you'll ever see."

"I'm looking for my friend, I want her here now!" I said and closed my eyes, wishing with everything I had in me for Jinora to suddenly appear in front of me. When I opened my eyes and she wasn't there, I looked at Iroh confused. "Why didn't she come out like the sun?"

"I'm afraid finding her won't be so easy." Iroh said.

"But... what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Sometimes the best way to solve your own problems is to help someone else." Iroh said. He looked at the baby dragon bird in my arms. "This little fellow needs to go home as well. Maybe if you help him find his friends, you will find yours."

"I'll take him home!" I said eagerly. "Where do I go?"

Iroh pointed to a mountain looking structure in the distance. "The dragon bird nest is located there, at the top of Hai-Riyo's Peak."

~Back in Republic City. Asami~

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Asami?" Kuvira asked me as we walked down the hallway towards Mako's apartment. "I don't think he's really in the mood to see us after we accused him of being crazy."

"It'll be fine, Kuv." I said. "He's still our friend. We can't let him be mad at us forever."

Kuvira shrugged and leaned against the wall as I raised my hand to knock. "Whatever you say."

I rolled my eyes and knocked on the door, biting my lip anxiously. The imprint tingled and my hand flinched, wanting to touch it. The door opened after a couple seconds and Mako stood in the doorway, his hair disheveled and clothes creased like he'd been sleeping.

"Hi." I said.

"Did you come by to tell me how paranoid I am?" Mako said bitterly, but he stepped aside to let us in.

"And a good evening to you, too." Kuvira said. She followed me in and Mako shut the door behind us.

"We just wanted to come by and make sure you were okay." I said. "You seemed agitated earlier."

"I'm fine." Mako said briefly, harshly.

"Look, Sharkbrows, we didn't come all the way here for you to give us the cold shoulder." Kuvira said. "We were also thinking that maybe you need the night off and we could all go for dinner."

"No, thanks. I'm a little busy." Mako said.

"With what, brooding?" Kuvira said.

I shot her a look, telling her to cut it with the jokes. She returned my look with an eye roll and looked towards the window. I sighed and turned back to Mako. "Mako, we're sorry for accusing you of doing your job, but we're trying to make up for that now. So can you please let it go and come with us?"

Silence settled in the room for a few minutes. Mako stared at the floor and sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck and dropping his elbow. "Fine. Maybe you're right. Maybe I do need to take my mind off things."

I smiled, though it didn't last long due to the sudden banging on the door. "Police!" a voice yelled. Mako looked at us with a raised eyebrow before going to the door and opening it, revealing Lin, Lu and Gang on the other side.

"Hey, Mako." Lu said as they walked in. "Hope we're not interrupting anything."

"What's going on?" Mako asked.

"We busted some Triple Threats who said you hired them for a job." Lu said.

Mako sighed. "Alright. It's true. We were trying to figure out who stole Asami's stuff, so we hired them for a sting operation." He looked at Lin. "I'm sorry for going behind your back."

"According to the Triple Threats, you did more than that." Lin said as Lu and Gang started searching Mako's apartment. "They said you helped them steal a warehouse full of Future Industries property."

"What are you talking about?" Kuvira said, and her stance became defensive.

"That's crazy!" I said.

"You're gonna believe a bunch of criminals?" Mako questioned.

"I have to follow up on a lead." Lin said strongly.

"Well," Lu spoke up. "looky what I found." He held up a bag. "Cash," -he reached in a took something out- "and explosives."

"What the fuck?" Kuvira said.

"What are you doing with explosives, Mako?" Lin demanded.

"I don't know where those came from!" Mako said.

Gang took Mako by his wrists and clasped handcuffs on him. "You're under arrest, Mako."

"None of those are mine!" Mako said.

"You guys are insane! Do you really believe those belong to Mako?" Kuvira said.

"Stand down, Kuvira. I'd hate to take you into custody, as well." Lin warned.

"Should've known you would hook up with your old pals." Gang said. "Once a Triple Threat, always a Triple Threat."

"This has to be a mistake." I said.

"Sorry to break the news to you, but Mako is just a crooked cop." Lu said. "The sting operation was just a way to get you away from the warehouse."

"He was using you this whole time." Gang said.

"That's not true, Asami! I would never do anything to hurt you!" Gang shoved him forward, forcing him out of the room. "It's Varrick! It's all Varrick! He set me up!"

"Yeah, it's all Varrick's fault. Varrick." Gang said mockingly and chuckled. "Varrick."

...

And as she always says, thanks for reading!


End file.
